


This Is My Idea

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkenstone - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Babies, Baby, Background Balin/Dori - Freeform, Bad Matchmaking, Bilbo is So Done, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Dating, Death Threats, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Friendship, Female Fíli, Female Nori (Tolkien), Female Ori, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gandalf Knows All, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf Ships It, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Grumpy Bilbo Baggins, Grumpy Thorin, Happy Ending, Human Smaug, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kissing, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Mentions of Past Acts of Racism in Chapter 10, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Bilbo, Planned Pregnancy, Politics, Pregnancy, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Protective Thorin, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Scheming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sneaky Gandalf, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Terrorism, Terrorists, The Arkenstone is Bad News, Thilbo, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Thorin, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Veterans, Writers, bagginshield, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Summary: It would be barbaric to make one person marry another, even if they are royalty. However, the suggestion of such was encouraged. Thorin Oakenshield and Bramble Baggins did not like such ideas. Modern Royalty AU. Fem!Bilbo. Bagginshield.
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 41
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter I: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bramble inspired by notbecauseofvictories on Tumblr for her [Angel Coulby photo set](http://notbecauseofvictories.tumblr.com/post/40758363878/angel-coulby-as-bilbo-bramble-baggins-burglar). . Title is from the song of the same name from _The Swan Princess_ on which this fic got its start, but the story is not at all like the cartoon.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…_

Thain Gerontius, despite any illusions to otherwise by certain *cough* American *cough* sources, was merely a figurehead for the country of Shire. He and the Queen of England often traded jokes on which was more useless: blue police boxes or modern royalty. Answer? Unknown. Both brought in plenty of tourism from Americans.

The Shire had the highest per acre production of food in Europe. It had low industrial revenue, but that was what trade was for. It was a peace-loving country that had not been at war since the sixteenth century but was often a place for refugees to come for safety from their persecutors.

This small country’s closest ally was Gondor. The Hobbits (as the residents of the Shire preferred to be called) ignored Gondor neither liking nor disliking them. Gondor was polite though “just a bit too nosy” about the Shire. Part of this was due to the Shire seceding from Gondor during the Reformation. (The words of the Thain at the time were roughly translated as, “We don’t mind disagreeing with you as you love our Savior, but you can go take a long walk off a short pier if you think you can be messing about with our Mass.”)

The Shire’s second closest ally, Erebor, was another story entirely. They were a mining country with an active royal family. They had industrial revenue along with its natural resources. Erebor’s people were known for their limited interactions with their neighbors. “Highly rude” some called it. “Strange” others said.

However, if the Shire needed something built, it was to Erebor they went. Though never kind, Erebor had fair prices and honest workers. If only they were just a bit friendlier…

The Thain had attempted to sooth his people’s feelings towards Erebor all his long reign, the longest in the history of the Shire and still counting. Thain Gerontius had twelve children and a multitude of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. King Thrór of Erebor had only one son and three grandchildren as well as his first great-grandchild (the two-year old Princess Fíli) and a second great-grandchild soon to arrive in this world.

It would be barbaric to make one person marry another, even if they were royalty. However, the suggestion of such was encouraged. Gerontius, Thrór, and Thráin had all married such suggestions. Dis, the only daughter of Thráin, had married a lower lord which did not enhance political alliances, but was still considered a decent match.

There was still hope of an alliance through the two sons of Thráin: Thorin and Frerin. Gerontius and Thrór often had their descendants meet and play together as children or attend school together. Unfortunately, nothing substantial had ever happened beyond a few friendships and one almost-diplomatic incident between the eldest prince of Erebor and the only child of the Thain’s oldest daughter. (The less said about that the better, Gerontius and Thrór thought.)

The last hope for the Thain and the King for a marriage alliance between their families was the parties the two kingdoms threw every year.

That was their idea anyway. Such things do not often go according to plan.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The party was not Princess Belladonna Bilbo Bramble Baggins’ idea of fun.

All Bramble Baggins wanted to do was sit at home in her armchair and read one of the many books she owned. She did not want: her hair straightened, re-curled, pinned, and hair sprayed until it would not move; to be painted several times over; to be laced up in a tight corset (though she would admit that her breasts looked lovely in the dress); and, worse of all, wear not only shoes, but high-heeled shoes. All this effort was for one of the Thain’s parties with the not so subtle intention of marrying off family members.

Oh, Gerontius tried to be sneaky about it, but he failed miserably. If the Old Took wanted to pretend to be a clever mastermind of matchmaking, let him. A man who had ruled for almost seventy years was allowed a few quirks.

Bramble flipped open her fan and not so daintily waved it at her face. _Corsets: good for boobs and posture, not so good for remaining cool._ She felt a tug at her A-line skirt which she immediately knew belonged to one of her young cousins who should have already been in bed.

“Lady Bramble,” Lady Primula Fantasia Brandybuck said, “Will you tell me a bedtime story?”

Bramble smiled widely. “Of course, Lady Primula.” She gave a small curtsy which made the child giggle.

After receiving permission from Primula’s parents, Bramble led Prim back to the guest room the young girl shared with some of her other female cousins for the party. Prim was distantly related to Bramble, but the two of them got along better than some of Bramble’s cousins her own age due to a love of stories. Bramble took Prim through a “secret” passage in a library on the same floor as the ballroom and gardens to the private area of the royal family. (It was actually put in because it amused the Old Took’s father back when the palace was originally built.)

“Why are you a Lady, cousin?” Prim asked.

Bramble gave a reassuring squeeze to the five-year-old’s hand. Royal connections were hard to keep up with, even if one was nearing middle-age.

“Well, I am technically a princess, but that just means I am a female related to the royal family. I chose to go by Lady because my father was a knight. It is less scary for people who don’t know me like you do, Prim,” Bramble said.

They entered the private wing of the royal family’s home and found Prim’s governess almost immediately. After getting Prim ready for bed, Bramble tucked her in for her story.

“Can you read me one of Bilbo Underhill’s fairy stories? I like the one about the Trolls wanting to eat the Dwarves,” Prim said.

It was a not-so-well-kept secret that Bramble was Bilbo Underhill, a children’s author who wrote almost entirely about comedic fairy tales. Bramble had been able to keep it secret from the literary public for two years before it was leaked. J.K. Rowling’s crime novel had been revealed around the same time, so Bramble was able to keep her name and Bilbo’s from being connected on Wikipedia. The information was on the internet, but the press had not cared, which Bramble liked. Prim was one who did not know such things and it warmed Bramble’s heart that Prim honestly liked her stories.

Prim was sated with the story of the clever Hobbit, the not-so-clever Dwarves, and the outright-not-clever Trolls. If the leader of the Dwarves was based on a certain windbag that irritated Bramble, well, no one needed to know.

Bramble went back through the secret passage to avoid any nosy cousins. She closed the moving bookcase and rested her head against it. She took a deep breath and sighed. Back to the party.

“Good evening, Lady Baggins.”

_Speaking of windbags…_

Bramble turned around and curtsied. “Your Royal Highness.” She avoided looking at Thorin.

The Future King of Erebor stood by the large window in the library that looked over the garden and some of the mingling. He was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a gold pocket square. He had grown out his beard, making him look older than he was to counteract criticisms of him looking too young.

Not that Bramble paid any attention to such things. Or Thorin. Or anything related to the bane of her existence. Not his career, political aspirations, or love life. Nope. She did not pay any attention at all. (At least, that’s what she told herself.)

“Are you hiding out from the party as well, Burglar?” Thorin asked.

Bramble wanted to cry, scream, and sigh all at the same time. She did not want to think about that day again. He always brought the topic up whenever they met.

“No, sir. I was tending to one of my younger cousins who had stayed up past her bedtime,” she said.

“Ah, so you have actual excuse for hiding out, unlike me,” Thorin said.

“I suppose so, sir.”

Thorin chuckled and motioned around him. “Our tutors are not here to scold us, Burglar. You can call me Thorin like you used to.”

“No thank you, sir.”

Thorin’s mood changed from amused to focused. “And why not?”

“I do not wish to, and you cannot make me,” Bramble said.

Thorin moved towards her with his hands behind his back. She crossed her arms in front of herself in a vain attempt of defense. He stopped just in front of her.

“But why though?” Thorin said.

“We’re not… not friends. Allies, certainly, but not friends… sir.” If it made him uncomfortable enough to leave her alone, aggravating Thorin would be worth it. Bramble nearly cursed as she had not seen a grown man use puppy eyes before.

“We’re not friends?” he asked softly.

“Are you that big of an idiot? How can we be friends when we stole the Arkenstone, the most prized possession of Erebor, and it was me who was punished and you who didn’t even receive a scolding? I was shoved off to boarding school and didn’t see my parents for four years because of you! You are a cruel man, sir,” Bramble said. She gasped and covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out so crassly.” She closed her eyes. “Don’t… please don’t do something to hurt the Shire. It’s just me that said it.”

Bramble tried not to shake. She felt years of training melt away and she was back to the day when she was nine years old being berated by King Thrór and the Thain. Words like treason and broken alliances were tossed about. Here she was, once again, ruining everything for the Shire. Bramble Baggins would forever be known as the woman who led to the downfall of…

_Why is Thorin kneeling?_

“I beg your forgiveness, Lady Baggins, for any hurts I have caused you,” Thorin said. He looked at the hem of her skirt and not at her eyes.

“Um… what?”

Thorin looked up. “I had no idea you were punished for stealing the Arkenstone with me. I was told you had to go home because your mother needed you. My punishment for stealing the Arkenstone was to only speak with you at public events until we were both of age at twenty-one. After that, our friendship had cooled as such things often do with time and separation. I did not realize it was because of a lie that…” His hands clenched in a fist for a moment, but then relaxed. “I ask for your forgiveness for any harm I have caused you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.”

She twisted her gloved hands together. Thorin had always been and continued to be a terrible liar. It was part of the reason he gave long speeches so reporters would drift off when important information was given that Erebor would rather not give out. He seemed genuinely not to have known he had hurt her.

Bramble did not want to forgive the little boy who had gotten her into so much trouble, but she did want to forgive the man who had now understood his actions as a child.

“Apology accepted, sir. And no kneeling, please. It’ll ruin your suit.”

Thorin stood up and looked at Bramble with wide eyes. “If there is any way I can make reparations…”

“I am afraid there is nothing you can do and nothing I would want you to do.” She sighed. “Except please stop calling me Burglar.”

“Of course.”

They were silent for a moment. Bramble was unsure what she was supposed to do next. Princes did not apologize, and she had not expected Thorin not to have known about the extent of what had happened with the Arkenstone.

Frerin burst into the library and slammed the door behind him. “I think I’ve lost them,” he said as he tried to catch his breath while resting his head against the door, “Are all the Shire-Folk like this? Trying to snog anyone who isn’t married?”

“I am afraid that they are rather enthusiastic at parties unless one is attached,” Bramble said.

Frerin made a squeaking noise as he spun around and faced Bramble and Thorin. “Well, Thorin, you could have at least warned me that you picked up company along the way.”

Thorin glared and Bramble rolled his eyes. “Prince Frerin, I had just tucked my young cousin into bed, and I ran into your brother while I was preparing myself to return to the party. If you will excuse me.” She curtsied to both and ignored protocol for dismissal.

Bramble tried to ignore what felt like something in her chest being ripped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Destruction of the Ring Day! My apologies for not posting this sooner. It has been finished for years. I just honestly forgot about it through the haze of depression and chronic illnesses. Hope this is a bright spot during quarantine during Coronavirus. 
> 
> Yes, I played the song “This Is My Idea” from _The Swan Princess_ on repeat for this chapter. Yes, I felt the need to poke fun at America’s obsession with royalty. When I began this piece, I was supposed to have them kiss and make-up in the library. And then they felt the need for ANGST. I swear, you leave two characters alone for three seconds and they’ve spawned a long-fic.
> 
> This fic came along from seeing all of these Modern Royalty AUs of The Hobbit lying around and they’re awesome. However, I was reminded of [this post](http://fargreencountryswiftsunrise.tumblr.com/post/87766923823/the-wealthiest-of-middle-earth#notes) and went, “I want to see those two dorks as equals socially as they should be.” (I’ve seen only two fics so far where Bilbo and Thorin are both royalty.) Combine that with “This Is My Idea” popping up while I was pondering new story ideas and you end up with this.


	2. Chapter II: To Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dis is devious...

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The next morning, Bramble woke up far earlier than she wished. Even after retiring from the party earlier than intended, she slept little. Her body trembled with held back emotions of abandonment and betrayal that turned out to be neither. Thorin had been her best friend in her early life and she had wanted the best for him soon after they had met. To know she had wished ill on him…

After lying in bed feeling sorry for herself, Bramble decided that as long as she was up, she might as well check up on her charity, R.I.N.G. (Readers in the Next Generation). As she spoke with one of her representatives, she began to pace in the hallway outside her room.

“No, Sméagol, we will not go to S.A.U.R.O.N. for help. Why? Because they are a bunch of greedy a-holes with no care for their environmental impact or that they use conflict materials or that they use child labor. Yes, well, I understand it’s a lot of money, Sméagol. Thank you for talking it over with me. Okay. Send my love to Deagol. Don’t forget your meds. Okay. Bye.”

Bramble ended the call and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sméagol was a sweetheart when he took his medication, but he was a bit dense at times.

“Why would S.A.U.R.O.N. wish to aid a literacy charity?” a female voice said.

Bramble turned and bowed. (Curtsying was difficult in pajama pants.) “Your Royal Highness.”

“Princess Belladonna, I have had neither my only cup of tea of the day nor have I put on my make-up. Dis is perfectly acceptable.”

Bramble smiled at the Princess of Erebor. Dis was almost a decade younger than her, but had always been well-loved by the Shire for her calm manner and smiling eyes. Her daughter, Princess Fíli, made the citizens coo as babies made just about anyone better in the Shire’s estimation.

“You may call me Bramble. Dis, it is a pleasure to see you. I fear I missed you at the party,” Bramble said.

“I stayed for only an hour before claiming fatigue from the little one,” Dis said as she patted her round stomach, “Which, in this case, was entirely true. This child is far more tiring than Fíli was. Would you walk with me to breakfast?”

“I am not dressed for…”

“Just grab a robe. No one is properly awake yet, anyway,” Dis said.

Bramble wished to deny Dis, but both the political implications (a princess snapping at a princess) and the societal ones (a woman snapping at a pregnant woman) made it impossible to deny Dis’ simple request. “A moment, Dis.”

After Bramble put on her patchwork silk robe, she walked arm-in-arm with Dis to the small dining room set aside for the visitors from Erebor. Dis asked Bramble about R.I.N.G. and its various connections with literary organizations in other countries. When they entered the empty dining room for a continental breakfast, Dis said, “Well of course Erebor would be a pain in the neck. Stubborn bunch the lot of us. Your speaking Khuzdul helps though. They wouldn’t have answered the phone otherwise.”

“Hobbits are hardly better,” Bramble said as she made up her plate and tea.

“Why are you called Hobbits?” Dis asked.

“Well, it all began back with the Fall of the Roman Empire…”

Dis waved her hand and laughed. “Long and complicated with no real answer?”

“Of course,” Bramble said.

Dis rolled her eyes. “Typical of linguistics. I’ll see if I can’t do something to connect you with one of my family’s literary organizations. Mother will be thrilled that someone is interested.”

“You don’t have to put yourself to any trouble,” Bramble said.

“Nonsense. I need a project while I wait for the little one to show up. Helping you will give me that AND make the playmates of my children just a bit smarter.” Dis grinned. “Oh, jelly-filled donuts. My favorite.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

There was no way to speak with Thorin and Bramble would not have had words even if they were able to meet. What was there to say that would not be utterly ridiculous? I do wish you well? I wish to be friends with you? I want to take this hurt from you?

Everything Bramble could have said felt hollow. She was certain there was no way to repair what had been lost.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

A week after the party, Bramble sat in her small office at R.I.N.G. headquarters when an older gentleman with a long white beard was led into her office. “A Mr. Balin Durinson to see you, ma’am,” Deagol said.

“Thank you,” Bramble said as she stood up and held out her hand, “Bramble Baggins at your service.”

“Balin Durinson at yours, Lady Baggins,” the man said as he shook her hand.

They both sat down as Bramble said, “Ms. Baggins is the most formal I will allow for anyone who is out of secondary school, Mr. Durinson. No need for ceremony here. You would not happen to be related to one Fundin Durinson, are you?”

“Indeed. I am his eldest son,” Balin said.

“A double pleasure to meet you. Mr. Fundin was always patient with me whenever I had questions when I was little. Oh! You’re Dwalin’s brother! I remember you when you visited the Children’s Retreat sometimes. A triple pleasure. How is Dwalin?” Bramble said.

“Dwalin is doing well. And, indeed, my Father always loved teaching little ones about history and languages which I believe are two of your favorite subjects. But that is not why I am here, Ms. Baggins. I am here on behalf of Princess Dis.”

“Oh?” Bramble said. She vaguely remembered she had talked about various charities with Dis the day after the party. Bramble had not expected anything to come about it.

“Yes, she wondered if you would be willing to come to her home for a week or so to go over negotiations for R.I.N.G. to become partners with Princess Gemma’s Literacy Fund.”

Bramble thought for a moment as she believed she could not have heard what Balin had just said. “There is only one Princess Gemma, correct?”

Balin chuckled. “Princess Dis’ mother, yes.”

“Ah. I thought so,” Bramble said. She internally screamed and jumped up and down for joy. Princess Gemma’s Royal Literacy Fund was the largest non-profit educational organization in Erebor.

“Do you accept the invitation, Ms. Baggins?” Mr. Durinson asked.

“When would these negotiations take place?” Bramble asked.

“Tomorrow, of course,” Balin said.

Bramble was quite proud of herself for not squeaking. “Tomorrow?”

“Yes. Princess Dis is due in two weeks and she already put her doctors on edge with her travels last week. It would be _much appreciated_ if you would come to Erebor tomorrow,” Balin said.

“Oh… dear. Um… yes. Let me speak with my P.A. and I shall have it all settled. Where should I…”

Balin placed a folder on her desk. “Here are all of the travel arrangements. You will also have to sign a non-disclosure contract. Just the usual arrangements.”

“Of course. I will send this to my lawyer immediately for him to go over it. Send my regards to the princesses for their generosity. I should have this all settled within the hour. Would you like to come back, or shall I fetch you some tea?”

“Tea would be lovely, Ms. Baggins.”

And it was settled within the hour.

“My husband, Dori, will be there to greet you. Have a good day, Ms. Baggins.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

“FREAKING TOMORROW?” Lobelia hissed over the phone.

“I know, right? And people wonder why I don’t spend much time at court,” Bramble said as she packed her clothes for the next week.

“But what about all of your meetings?” Lobelia said.

“I have various other people in the organization covering for me. This is HUGE Lobelia. Erebor almost never accepts outside help. They are ‘pull yourself up by your bootstraps’ kind of people,” Bramble said, “Should I pack evening wear?”

“One dress at least,” Lobelia said, “The blue one. Isn’t sapphire and silver the royal family’s colors?”

“You’re right! Brilliant! Where would I be without you Lobelia?”

“Pondering over how much underwear you should bring while your ride is waiting to pick you up,” Lobelia said dryly.

“I wish you were joking, but unfortunately it’s true,” Bramble said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble took the train from Hobbiton to Erebor reaching the conveniently named capital, Erebor, in three hours. When she exited the station with her luggage, she found her driver and another man waiting for her.

“Hello, Lady Baggins. The name’s Bofur Beaumont. Just call me Bofur. I’m part of the Royal Family’s PR department and welcoming crew. This is my cousin, Bifur. He’s a guard and driver. Nice chap. Only speaks Khuzdul and sometimes only in our sign language. Will that be an issue?”

Bramble said with a near perfect accent, “ _Ms. Bramble Baggins at your service. I am sorry, but I do not know any sign language. I shall have to study on that while I am here._ ”

Bifur smiled and returned the greeting.

Bofur laughed. “I like you already Ms. Baggins. Now, it’s about an hour and a half to Princess Dis’ estate and I’m to go over some basics while we get there, just to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Of course. How thoughtful,” Bramble said. She secretly thought it would have been thoughtful to have a bit more warning about the visit, but that was neither here nor there.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bofur was a cheerful soul and Bramble knew that they would be friends. Not much had changed over the past few years since her last visit to Erebor for Princess Dis’ wedding to Lord Víli. Bramble was easily able to get Bofur to talk about his brother, Bombur, a royal architect, and the many nieces and nephew Bofur had from said brother.

In almost no time at all, they reached what used to be known as the Children’s Retreat. It was an early nineteenth century manor. Though not as vast as some of Erebor’s other palaces, its lands were some of the few green places in the mountainous country, but not large enough to feed its people. The Children’s Retreat became a place for the royal family to relax when Parliament was not in session. It was the place Bramble knew best of Erebor as she had spent five summers there. A memory came unbidden to her of when she was four years old.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**Just outside the front doors of the Children’s Retreat, Bramble was introduced to the Crown Prince’s son. Bramble’s mother had told her to be “extra nice” to Thorin, but why Bramble did not know until she was older.**

**“So, this is the Hobbit,” Thorin said. He was her age and about Bramble’s height, but at the time he seemed huge to her.**

**“Well, I’m a Hobbit. I think the Old Took is THE Hobbit,” Bramble said.**

**“Have you done much fighting?”**

**“What?” Bramble said. Her parents had told her fighting was unseemly.**

**“Ax or sword? What is your weapon of choice?”**

**“Um… I’m pretty good at horseshoes?”**

**Thorin smirked. He spoke in Khuzdul, believing Bramble did not to understand the language. “ _Thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a princess._ ”**

**Bramble decided to show off her limited fighting skills from watching TV and kicked Thorin in the groin before running away from various nannies and tutors.**

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Surprisingly enough, Thorin took that well-placed kick as the beginnings of friendship. He seemed quite concerned for her after and often nicked her snacks from the kitchen when she was supposed to be on a “diet”. (Though why anyone would put a four-year-old on a diet was beyond Bramble.) The reason why Bramble put up with such mothering from Thorin was both because she liked food and Thorin seemed to think princesses were born fighters. ( ** _“Only princesses can become both kings and queens. Kings aren’t necessary, but they’re nice to have. Princes can only be kings. It’s good to have a princess around, or at least that’s what Grandfather told me.”_** )

Bofur escorted Bramble into the house. Dis appeared seemingly out of nowhere and hugged Bramble before any introductions could be made. “Oh, thank you for saving me from such dullness. They have put me on somewhat-bed-rest and I am not allowed to do a thing.”

“Are you and the baby alright?” Bramble asked.

“Oh, perfectly fine. They just fuss when it is so close to the birth. Dori! Can you lead us to Lady Baggins’ rooms? This is Dori. He is the butler of the estate,” Dis said as she dragged Bramble up the staircase.

“Oh, yes. Balin’s husband. Hello. Rooms?” Bramble asked.

“Yes, dear Hobbit, rooms,” Dis said, “A study, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a walk-in-closet. The basics unless you require more.”

“Goodness that is a lot more than I ever remember having here. I don’t want to put anyone…”

“If you say another word about putting anyone out, I shall force you to watch one of Thorin’s Durin’s Day speeches,” Dis said.

Bramble snorted and covered her mouth. “Sorry.”

“Oh, even Thorin knows how ridiculous it is. Grandfather is the only one who thinks it is a good idea,” Dis said.

“After I am settled, when would you like…”

“Oh, we need to have some food for you, dear Hobbit. After you freshen up, we’ll take our tea out in the garden. How does that sound?”

“It sounds lovely. But Dis, what about…”

“Here is your room, Lady Baggins,” Dori said. “Would you like for someone to unpack your clothing and such for you while you freshen up?”

“Thank you, Dori, but no thank you on the unpacking. However, is there someplace I could send off my dress clothes to be taken care of?” Bramble said.

“Of course. Lay it out on the bed and we’ll have it fetched while you are at tea with the princess,” Dori said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Dis was a delightful conversationalist who could put many of the most proper Hobbit princesses to shame. Fíli was introduced, but the little princess was shy around strangers. (Bramble understood entirely and was not insulted.) The two-year-old only spoke Khuzdul, but tried hard to say “Hello” in Westron. The tea was excellent and the pastries were perfect. It was all quite lovely…

… except Dis would not talk about the reason Bramble was visiting.

Every time Bramble would turn the conversation towards literacy, Dis would change the subject again. Bramble was quite put out. She was not an amateur when it came to business or small-talk. (Flirtations were a disaster and she tried not to think about how pathetic her love life was.) Dis deftly avoided what she did not want to talk about before finally asking for some time to rest. (Bramble now doubted that Dis was tired at all with how she skipped out of the garden with Fíli.)

Bramble requested to speak with Bofur in her study. “Am I missing some sort of etiquette, Bofur? Am I not supposed to talk about business first?”

“That is odd,” Bofur said as he scrunched up his nose in confusion, “We Ereborians prefer to get straight to the point once everyone is present. I know that Princess Gemma is coming later this week, but Princess Dis is to talk with you first and lay out the groundwork.” He scrolled through items on his tablet. “Hmmm… I wonder where they’re running off to. Idiots, the lot of them.”

“Who is?”

“Nothing to worry yourself about. The young princes have gone off the schedule again and Balin hasn’t told me anything about it. Prince Frerin is known for going off on adventures and Prince Thorin often has to save him from whatever scrape he’s in. Nothing malicious. Just… foolish.”

“Prince Frerin is a lively soul, yes,” Bramble said.

Bofur smiled. “He keeps Prince Thorin lively too. I’d hate to see what sort of sour-puss Thorin would be without his little brother there to annoy him.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Dis rested until dinner that evening. Bramble spent the time working as best as she could away from her office. The study was a pleasant room with two windows that overlooked the garden. The Hobbit barely noticed time passing until the sun was setting and Dori informed her that dinner was to be served in a half-hour. It was not a formal event, but Princess Dis was not patient when it came to Princess Fíli being fed.

Bramble had just gotten Fíli to talk about her favorite Disney characters at dinner when Dori conspiratorially whispered something in Fíli’s ear. The young princess grinned and jumped from her seat shouting, “IDAD! IDAD!”

It was not a word that Bramble remembered precisely. She knew that it was a word for a family member. “Are you expecting visitors, Dis?”

“Oh, they said they would drop by, but I expected them tomorrow,” Dis said as she took a sip of water.

Fíli spoke in a speedy and somewhat garbled Khuzdul down the hall. Two male voices responded with encouragement. Bramble was not entirely sure of everything that was said as the walls muffled the words, but there was obvious affection amongst the speakers.

Thorin entered the dining room carrying Fíli, not noticing Bramble. He smiled broadly for his niece. Frerin followed close behind, holding a shoe Fíli had lost in her rush to greet her uncles.

“ _And your little sibling gave several kicks? Good. That means the baby is strong like you, Fíli. In a few years, they’ll even be able to play with you,_ ” Thorin said in Khuzdul

“ _Lady came,_ ” Fíli said.

“ _Which lady?_ ” Thorin asked.

“ _Lady,_ ” Fíli said as she motioned to Bramble.

Thorin looked over to where Fíli pointed and the change in him was almost instantaneous. A neutral look replaced his grin and his manner became stiff. He nodded his head. “Lady Baggins, I did not mean to interrupt your meal. Please, don’t get up. I have some business to attend to and will miss this meal.”

“Of course, sir,” Bramble said.

Thorin returned Fíli to her seat and Frerin replaced her shoe. Thorin leaned over Dis and whispered something in her ear. Dis smiled innocently and whispered something back. The eldest prince glared at Frerin before escorting him out of the room.

“I am so sorry,” Bramble said, “I did not mean to…”

“They came too early. You are not to change anything. Please, don’t let my surly brother ruin your meal,” Dis said.

“I’m no longer hungry. Please excuse me,” Bramble said. She curtsied and left the room as quickly as she properly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Siblings are sneaky creatures. And if it is not clear, bold is flashback and italics is generally Khuzdul unless it is Bramble’s inner thoughts.


	3. Chapter III: The Children’s Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frerin is the definition of an idiot and Thorin knows more than Bramble thinks.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble was not sulking. She was merely trying not to cry over the embarrassment of the situation. She had no idea why Dis would invite her over for the purpose of meeting with Thorin. If they knew _anything_ about what had happened at the party, surely, they knew on how bad of terms she and Thorin were on.

Or maybe that had been the idea all along. Maybe Dis had felt the need to avenge Thorin’s honor or something of that ilk. Maybe it had all been…

No, that had not been it. She had received confirmation from her people at R.I.N.G. that several transactions had already taken place to connect Erebor and the Shire’s literacy organizations and Bramble had received a polite e-mail from Princess Gemma’s publicist that they were looking forward to the partnership. Erebor had never trifled with the wellbeing of her people.

In fact, Erebor and her people had not been known for being petty. The exception was Greenwood (dubbed Mirkwood by Erebor). The two countries had a long-standing hatred that some claimed existed before the creation of the Roman Empire and an argument over a necklace and its payment. (Bramble doubted this. The latest wave of hatred was most likely due to Greenwood not giving aid to Erebor during the Influenza Epidemic during World War I despite promises to do so.)

There was a knock on the door. “Princess Belladonna?” Frerin said, “May I speak with you?”

Bramble groaned and covered her face with a pillow. “I am not feeling quite well. Please excuse me.”

“Princess Belladonna, I wish to explain myself,” Frerin said.

She groaned again and went to the door. She cracked the door open and said, “What is it you wish to explain?”

“I didn’t want to embarrass either of you. I set this up as an apology. I thought you two might want to see each other again.”

Bramble pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why are you apologizing?”

“You remember the party, right? Well, I just wanted to apologize for interrupting you and my dear brother with your snog fest,” Frerin said with a grin.

“There was no snogging!” Bramble said.

Frerin frowned. “There wasn’t?”

“No, there was no snogging!”

“Why did you two look so upset with me when I came in the library?”

“Your brother and I were having an important conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with snogging. Your brother and I have no such relationship and never have. I would suggest that you apologize to Thorin for your actions and wasting his time.” Bramble closed the door and buried herself under the comforter and pillows of her bed.

_Why would Frerin keep thinking there was SNOGGING? Ridiculous._

Bramble supposed there were worst things than siblings worrying about a brother’s happiness, even if they entirely misunderstood it. She was just glad they did not hate her.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

As Bramble made her way down to breakfast, she could hear Thorin speaking to Dis in Khuzdul. “ _Sister, I have not asked for your help and have no need of it. Please, leave the poor Hobbit alone._ ”

“ _But Thorin, Frerin said…,_ ”

“ _Frerin is dense and does not listen to a word spoken to him unless it is what he thinks the world should be.”_

Bramble knocked on the open dining room door. “Should I come back later?”

“No,” Thorin said. He picked up Fíli from the floor where she played with a doll. “I promised Fíli to take her on a walk on the grounds. A good day to you, Lady Baggins.”

Fíli laughed as Thorin carried her out of the room while he told her about all they could do that day. Bramble sat next to Dis and groaned. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You should watch your tells,” Dis said.

Bramble sat up and rested her hands on the table. “If you needed that to tell you I am aggravated, I sincerely worry about the training of royals in Erebor.”

Dis laughed and clapped her hands. “I like you like this. Why weren’t you like this yesterday?”

“Like what?” Bramble said as she made her tea.

“So wonderfully grumpy? I quite like that you are not a simpering Hobbit.”

 _“ _Simpering_?” _Bramble said, “We are Hobbits are not _simpering_. We believe in manners and respectability so we can protect people from mindless hurts.” Bramble huffed. “Excuse me. I need to take a walk.”

Bramble went outside and straight to the “forest” as they had called it as children. It was just an acre of trees. They had been good for climbing as a child and Bramble felt childish.

A few yards into the woods she stopped. Bramble kicked off her shoes and hefted herself up a tree. It was easier to climb than as a child despite wearing a suit.

Bramble was surprised that she was able to almost reach the top of the tree. She had not done any climbing since before she had hit double digits. Then again, she had not had a reason to climb since she was young.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**“I’ll make sure you get up there safely,” Thorin said. It was the third summer Bramble had come to Erebor.**

**“Are you sure?” Bramble asked.**

**“I’m sure. We’re the heroes of the story, Bramble. Heroes always live in the stories,” Thorin said, “Besides, I’m your knight.”**

**Bramble snorted as Thorin helped her up onto the first branch. “Then why do I always have to save you? I’m your knight and you’re the damsel in distress.”**

**Thorin did not speak until they had reached the top of the tree. They were able to look out over the grounds of the Children’s Retreat. Butterflies were disturbed from their perches when the two alighted to the top.**

**“Will you marry me Bramble?” Thorin asked.**

**“Why would I want to get married? It’s not fun. It just means you worry about your husband’s suits and you can’t do things you like,” Bramble said, “Mum can’t paint that often because she’s married. I want to be able to read whenever I want.”**

**“Well, I have someone to take care of my clothes, so you won’t have to do that. When I’m king, I’ll have lots of libraries and you can read whenever you want. I promise. It will be easier to save me if we get married since you’ll be by my side,” Thorin said.**

**“What will I have to do?” Bramble asked.**

**“Well… you protect me and I protect you.”**

**“We already do that. Like last week, I killed that spider for you because the bites make you sick and you gave me your jacket when it began to rain.”**

**Thorin waved his hand in a motion of finality. “See! We’re basically married anyway!”**

**“We won’t have to kiss, will we?”**

**“Ewww. No. Kissing is gross. Only old people do that, and we’ll never be like that.”**

**Bramble hummed in thought. “Okay. I’ll marry you.”**

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

“Lady Baggins?” Thorin said.

She looked down from her perch and saw Fíli and Thorin on the ground. “Morning,” Bramble said.

“Why are you up there?” Thorin said.

“Perspective,” Bramble said.

“Well, my sister sent out the national guard in search of you A.K.A. my brother and me. If you wouldn’t mind showing her that you’re alright, it would be much appreciated,” Thorin said.

“A moment, please. I am not graceful at this,” Bramble said.

After a careful descent, Bramble let herself drop to the ground at a safe distance. Fíli applauded. Bramble gave a bow.

“ _Swing?_ ” Fíli asked.

“Lady Baggins, would you help me swing Fíli as we walk back to the house?” Thorin asked.

“Of course,” Bramble said.

Fíli eagerly took Bramble’s hand and giggled each time she was swung between Bramble and Thorin. “I am sorry if my sister said something to offend you,” Thorin said.

“I behaved childishly,” Bramble said.

“I doubt that,” Thorin said, “And if you did, I am certain that Dis said something insulting first. Of the three of us, she is the most diplomatic, but sometimes she does not think things through. _It is better to tell the truth than to have the best manners_ the saying goes.”

“I suppose that is true, though it doesn’t have to be either/or,” Bramble said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Dis apologized for any discomfort Bramble might have had over the past twenty-four hours and the two of them went to work with no interruptions from either of Dis’ brothers. Bramble began to worry about Frerin. She had not seen him since the night before and she wondered where he had run off to.

Bofur seemed agitated that evening as he and Bramble went over some details of when Princess Gemma would arrive. “Royals, lass. Glad I’ve never been one. They keep changing things. Princess Gemma was supposed to come at the end of the week and now she is coming tomorrow night. Now I’ve got to shift… urg.”

“It does seem odd,” Bramble said.

“This whole week is odd. The princes were supposed to remain in Erebor for all the political wrangling that goes on when Parliament is open until Princess Dis gave birth. Lord Víli was supposed to come next week and now he is coming in two days. I wouldn’t be surprised if Mahal and his wife came down for dinner just to give me an aneurysm.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Bramble asked.

“You are probably even more lost than I am,” Bofur said. He pressed aggressively on his tablet. “Maybe you can figure out why the eldest is in such a grumpy mood.”

“Thorin has actually seemed rather pleasant besides when he didn’t realize I would be here. Then again, Fíli is always with him and she seems to be the whole world to him.”

“Aye, I think the only time I have seen the prince scowl at his heir was when Princess Fíli decided it was a good idea to try and grab a poisonous snake. He’s generally… well, not happy, but not grumpy after he goes to yearly Shire parties for at least a month afterwards. Don’t ask me why, but you Hobbits make him relax.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble went down to the library before supper as she wanted to get her bearings before returning for an awkward dinner. There were even more books than she remembered and new additions. She had not realized until she was in her teens that the Children’s Estate had one of the largest children’s books collections belonging to a private owner. Someone had kept up the task since she was a child. Bramble let her fingers trail over the spines of a section of picture books, enjoying the mixture of textures from smooth to rough depending on the book.

“Yours are just to the left,” Thorin said from the doorway.

“I’m not that vain,” Bramble said without looking back.

“I never said that,” Thorin said as he moved towards her. He knelt next to her and carefully removed a half-dozen battered picture books. “Fíli is fond of your stories.”

Bramble smiled widely and knelt next to Thorin, her skirt giving some cushion to her knees. “I am always glad when I see my books like this. It means they’re loved.” She flipped through the pages as she had not seen the Khuzdul translated books.

“Oh, I think she just likes to see her uncle almost getting turned into jelly by trolls.”

Bramble raised an eyebrow.

“Oakenshield is what you called me after I smacked a wolf on the snout with an oaken branch when we were eight,” Thorin said.

Bramble looked away from him. “Oh? I didn’t think you would notice.”

She could feel his smirk as he spoke, “You were rather tame compared to my other detractors. King Oakenshield also has his heroic moments.”

“Before losing badly,” Bramble said.

“To be saved by Bilbo Underhill,” Thorin added.

“If they are insulting, I’ll stop writing them,” she said.

“No!” Thorin said a bit too loudly. He cleared his throat. “No, I like them. I like them a lot. I missed… you took much from your summers here.”

Bramble thought it over for a moment and chuckled. “I suppose I did.”

“They’re good. Do not stop your Craft for me.”

“Craft? That word… doesn’t that mean something different in Khuzdul than Westron?”

Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “I think the best translation would be… Calling? Vocation? Purpose?”

“Ah, yes.”

Bramble still looked down at the worn books with its orange juice stains and the occasional swipe of crayon when Thorin tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear. “I thought you were an elf when we first met,” he said, “Your ears were, are, I mean, pointed. Um… Frerin thought so when he was little and um… I had to explain to Fíli that you weren’t.”

“It’s fey blood,” Bramble said quietly.

“Fairies? Like in your story?” Thorin said. Their shoulders were almost touching.

“Yes. They say that one of the first Tooks had a fairy wife and that’s why we’re all a bit odd.”

“Idad! Idad!” Fíli called out.

“I will take that as dinner is ready,” Bramble said.

“We should make sure Fíli doesn’t go hoarse,” Thorin said.

Bramble brought herself to her feet and ignored Thorin’s hand. “Let’s go settle her.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**It was Bramble’s first summer in Erebor. Though it was a pleasant day out, Bramble had to remain indoors because of her sunburns. Thorin had been confused that someone with dark skin could be sunburned, but worried over if she would have the best care.**

**Bramble was relieved that she could finally have time to herself. She liked playing with other children, but she felt displaced, like her inner self was disconnected with her body. Time by herself with some books would make her feel right again.**

**She flipped through the pictures in a book above her reading level when Thorin came in. He shut the door quietly behind him and curled up at the foot of her chair.**

**“Are you sick Thorin?” Bramble asked.**

**“Kind of. Mother says I need to be myself sometimes when I have been playing a lot.”**

**“Do you need to be by yourself? In the library?” Bramble did not particularly want to leave the room, but her Mother told her to do as her hosts said.**

**“You don’t count. You don’t make me tired. Can I just lay here for a while?”**

**“Okay. But I’m going to keep reading.”**

**“Okay.”**

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

History had a tendency to repeat itself. Bramble tried to keep this in mind, but sometimes it sneaked up on her. She had gone to the library later that night to check if she had used a certain plot for her stories. It was quiet in the manor. The moon and stars shone through the windows so poetically, Bramble sat down at the desk in the room and wrote an outline for her next book in her notebook. It featured a map with runes that could only be read in moonlight.

The door opened and closed quietly. “I’ll leave in a minute,” Bramble said without looking up, “I just need to finish this thought.”

“I am sorry to have disturbed you,” Thorin said, “I will take my leave.”

Bramble looked up and raised her hand, “Don’t!”

Thorin paused in his retreat to the door. He raised an eyebrow. Bramble dropped her hand and looked down at her paper. “I mean, I’m almost done. Please stay.”

He nodded and sat down in an armchair that faced away from Bramble. The reading lamp on the table by Thorin’s chair turned on as he settled into the chair. The desire to write had fled Bramble, but she had said she had more to put down. After a few minutes of trying to capture her idea, she scribbled a brief note into her journal that she hoped would spark her memory in the morning.

Bramble picked up her few items and went to leave the room. She paused and smiled at the familiar sight. Thorin had fallen asleep with a book in his hands. She ripped out a page from her notebook to use as a bookmark and took the book from Thorin’s hands and placed it by the lamp. Bramble remembered correctly that there were afghans stashed in the ottomans by the reading chairs. As she tucked the blanket around Thorin, he took her hands. His eyes were barely open.

_“Didn’t want to hurt you.”_

_“I know that now,”_ she said.

_“You are my friend. I never would hurt you.”_

_“Shush. I know. I’ve forgiven you.”_

_“I have to do something. I’m your knight.”_

Bramble smiled and kissed his forehead. _“I didn’t think you wanted to be that anymore.”_

_“It was cruel and stupid of me to ever say that.”_

Bramble brought their hands together and she kissed his knuckles. _“Can we not try again, Thorin? I don’t want you hurt either, even by yourself.”_

 _“Please,”_ he said quietly as he kissed her hands.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**Bramble ran out of the car before it had fully stopped when she arrived at the Children’s Estate during her fourth summer. She threw herself at Thorin and hugged him, but he did nothing in return.**

**“Are you okay?” Bramble asked.**

**“I can’t hug you anymore,” Thorin said gloomily.**

**“Oh, I’m sorry.” She pulled away and looked down at her bare feet. “I didn’t realize…”**

**“Come,” Thorin said as he dragged her behind him to lead her to the forest.**

**There were protests from their various watchers, but Thorin waved them off. Once they were safely ensconced in a tree on branches that faced each other, Thorin spoke again.**

**“They want us to get married.”**

**“Who does?”**

**“My Grandfather and your Grandfather. They want us to get married. Not pretend married, but really married! They’re talking about dowries and wedding presents! I’m eight years old! I don’t want to get really married, even if it is a decade from now!”**

**“I don’t want to get really married either! That means I’ll have to kiss you and that’s just gross.” Bramble made a gagging noise.**

**“I know! And this isn’t like in fairy tales where the princess and her hero fall in love and everything works out. I mean, this is a herd of cattle for a bride type of stuff! You’re worth at least three herds!”**

**Bramble smiled. “And you’re worth at least three goats.”**

**“Hey!”**

**“You have a baby brother. There’s only one me.”**

**“But that isn’t the point Bramble! They don’t care if we don’t want to get married. They think because we’re friends, we should get married. It doesn’t work like that.”**

**“What do we do?” Bramble asked.**

**“We have to pretend we aren’t friends anymore. We can’t play with each other. I can’t… can’t be your knight.”**

**“But we can’t do that! This is the only time we get to see each other!”**

**“We just have to pretend. I’ll still come to you in the library and we can sneak out at night and play.”**

**Bramble sniffled. “But I don’t want to pretend we don’t like each other. And I don’t have a stupid handkerchief!”**

**Thorin pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and gave it to Bramble. She covered her face with the handkerchief and her eyes. “I want them to suffer. Just because the Thain and the King want to hang out more doesn’t mean they should make us get married!”**

**He held out one arm and Bramble moved so she could sit next to Thorin. “I’ll find a way to make them change their minds, Bramble. I promise.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thorin could angst even as a kid.


	4. Chapter IV: The Arkenstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the real story of the theft of the Arkenstone is told.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Thorin whispered in Bramble’s ear, “It’s morning.”

She snuffled and snuggled closer to Thorin’s warm chest. “Sleep.”

“I think you would rather not deal with Frerin thinking we’ve been snogging,” Thorin said.

Bramble cracked open her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep while sitting with Thorin in the library. Sunlight lit the room with a warm glow. She smiled at Thorin’s sleep tussled hair and stroked back the wayward locks. “Your hair is still a mess when you wake up.”

“You have no room to talk. I had to fight off birds from taking residence in your hair.”

Bramble pinched his arm which made Thorin chuckle. “I am not that bad.”

Thorin stroked her black, curly hair. “No, not bad at all.”

She gave a shy smile and rested her head under his chin. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The surprise on Dis and Frerin’s face when Bramble and Thorin kept up a conversation was delightful to Bramble. Bramble did notice Thorin limping slightly. She remembered that he had needed his knee replaced after a terrorist attack while in service to the Ereborian army. Bramble felt some guilt for not letting him sleep in a normal position, but Thorin told her later that his knee would act up when the temperature dropped as it did the night before and into the morning.

Princess Gemma would come in the evening to finish final details for the partnership so Bramble could spend the day working and relax when she finished. The rest of the morning was spent making phone calls and writing e-mails. The afternoon she spent with Thorin.

She grew to understand why Thorin had not realized that their friendship had gone wrong. After the Arkenstone Incident, Thorin had been told that Bramble was focusing on her studies or was spending time with her family along with his punishment of only speaking to her at formal events. When they did meet again at one of the Thain’s parties when they were both in university years, they were only able to have small talk. Bramble had not been fawning over him like others did and Thorin took it as her trying to remind her friend that just because he would be king one day did not mean he could be a snob to everyone else.

“Dwalin does the same with me.”

“Little Dwalin? Little Dwalin who was always so upset that I was taller than him?” Bramble asked.

“I wouldn’t say he is little anymore. He is taller than I am and the head of my security. He and Balin being my cousins allows them a bit more leniency in berating me for my faults. You are nearly my equal save that you are what? Twentieth in line?”

“I have no idea at this point. I stopped caring in middle school when I read about how miserable most queens were,” Bramble said.

“Some are not if they have the right partner,” Thorin said.

“And that is rare.”

They spoke about Bramble’s younger cousins and Fíli. Bramble admitted that she had considered adoption, but was worried about her selfishness and desire for peace and quiet. Yes, she had done well in such an environment, but most children were not as introverted as she was. She thought her upbringing had been good because she had two parents of such temperament and not just the one who was considered a bit too hermit like to be healthy.

Thorin seemed not to be as concerned as she was. “Maybe it would be better to adopt an older child, one whose personality you already knew. You can be caring or else you would not have chosen the field you did.”

“Maybe.”

“Would your views be different if you were married?”

“Well, yes. I wouldn’t be alone to help the child. I don’t want to shove the child off on a nanny all the time, though I quite liked Ms. Maria. She always told the most wonderful stories.”

“I remember her. She made the best pies.”

“Can I ask something personal and possibly offensive?”

“You have just described most of the interviews I have been a part of.”

Bramble bit her lip before blurting out, “Aren’t you supposed to have a dozen kids by now?”

Thorin chuckled. “Just like an interview.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve looked but… she’s not… there was someone but… being wife to the heir of Erebor would take away too much from her and I promised things to her when I was younger that I realized when I was older that I could not fulfill.”

“Well, screw her.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow.

Bramble covered her face. “That came out far dirtier than I meant.”

Thorin covered his mouth with one hand and tried to hold back his laughter.

“No, I just meant that she isn’t worth it if she won’t take you as you are. You’re quite wonderful,” Bramble said.

He grabbed Bramble’s wrist and gently turned her to face him. “It is kind of you to say so.”

“It’s true. Until a few days ago, I rather loathed you and I still thought you were not half-bad at what you did.”

“Except for speeches.”

“Except for speeches.” Bramble hummed for a moment. “You should make a short speech one day with important news just to freak everyone out. Keep making short speeches. Be known as a person who would not lie to his people or hide behind flowery words.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Thorin said.

Bofur came out of the house walking briskly. “Your royal highnesses.”

“Yes, Bofur?” Bramble said as Thorin’s hand fell away.

“Princess Gemma has arrived,” Bofur said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Princess Gemma was a native of the Iron Hills, a neighboring country to Erebor and one of the few that also spoke Khuzdul. She was a quiet, beautiful woman who had once been a golden blonde, but her hair was now mixed with silver. She greeted her children with a traditional Ereborian family greeting of a forehead tap. Fíli tried to give something more along the lines of a head bump, but fortunately did no damage.

Gemma smiled broadly when she saw Bramble and pulled her into a hug. “ _Oh, little Bramble._ _I don’t recall the last time I saw you. Maybe at one of the parties? The last time I talked with you properly, Thorin was nine and it was at this house, was it not? What a beautiful young lady you are._ ”

“ _Hardly young, your royal highness._ ”

“ _Lady Gemma is as formal as you will get with me or I shall make you drink a cup of chamomile again._ ”

Bramble shivered. “ _Not that grassy stuff. Never again!_ ”

Gemma laughed and hugged Bramble again. “Much happiness, Bramble, to have you here. Is this good Westron? I not speak well Westron. Words… slippery to tongue.”

Bramble smiled broadly. “Y _our speech is quite good to my ears. Khuzdul is hard to bring from my throat. We shall muddle through together._ ”

Gemma laughed again. “ _You are polite and do the Hobbits credit._ ” She moved to Thorin and whispered something to him which made him gave a half-hearted glare.

“ _Dinner then business_ ,” Gemma said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

In the short time Bramble had to become reacquainted with Thorin’s moods, she was aware that Thorin was intensely uncomfortable during dinner. She was reminded of the summer of her second year at Erebor when Thorin had to wear a tuxedo for a Midsummer’s party. It had been a tad too tight for a boy already uncomfortable with such formal wear.

Gemma, Dis, and Bramble went to discuss the final details of the partnership in Dis’ study. They finished in an hour and the lawyers would send papers over the next day. They sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace on the cool summer evening.

“ _I am grateful you were willing to come out to Erebor, Bramble,_ ” Gemma said.

“ _I am grateful your foundation is willing to work with R.I.N.G. It is a great opportunity,_ ” Bramble said.

“ _It was my daughter’s recommendation. I do not know why I did not think of it sooner_ ,” Gemma said.

Frerin entered carrying Fíli. “ _Someone is sleepy,_ ” he said.

Dis pushed herself up from the chair and rubbed her stomach. “ _I fear I must leave you two for the night. Once I get up those stairs, I am not coming back down. Good night._ ”

Gemma stood up and kissed her daughter and granddaughter good night. She rang for Dori. “ _A hot toddy with brandy for me. And would you like one as well, Bramble? You do? Alright. Make that two._ ”

The two women were left alone and Bramble felt oddly at ease with the situation. “ _Bramble, do you know much of Erebor’s myths? About Durin and his brothers?_ ”

“ _A little, Lady Gemma_. _Could you remind me?_ ”

“ _It is much like other creation myths. The important thing is that there is a belief that each person has their One. Sometimes a person’s One does not acknowledge you or they are dedicated to their Craft._ ”

“ _Thorin talked with me about Crafts the other day. He seems to think writing is mine. He told me not to give it up._ ”

Gemma gave a pained smile. “ _Of course, he would. It is an unfortunate trait among the Durinson men: hopeless romantics. Quick in anger and quick in friendship. Sometimes they are too stubborn for their own good for a cause they believe in._ ”

“ _That sounds like most people, ma’am._ ”

“ _Would you tell me what happened with the Arkenstone?_ ”

“ _Lady Gemma_ …”

“ _I wish to know the truth. As a favor to me, please. I may have answers for what happened afterwards._ ”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**It was Bramble’s fifth and last summer in Erebor, though she did not know this. Thorin crept into her room late one night.**

**“Bramble, I have an idea,” Thorin whispered.**

**“Go away. I’m sleeping.”**

**“But, Bramble, I figured out how we won’t have to get married and we can be friends again.”**

**She smacked Thorin with a pillow. “Are you sleepwalking?”**

**“No. Do you know about the Arkenstone?”**

**“It’s a shiny rock.”**

**“It’s not just a shiny rock! Whoever has it means that they’re king!”**

**“I’m not taking over a country with you just so we won’t have to get married,” Bramble grumbled as she smacked him with a pillow again.**

**Thorin yanked the pillow out of her hand and hugged it close to him. “I know how to get to it. We can take it, make Grandfather and the Thain promise not to make us get married, and we’ll give it back! It won’t be stealing since I’ll be king one day. It’ll be a loan.”**

**Bramble glared. “A loan?”**

**“A loan, yeah! And we’ll give it back as soon as they promise.”**

**“This is a stupid idea.”**

**Thorin stroked Bramble’s hair. “But I want to be friends again. I’m sick of having to hide it so Grandfather won’t buy you for a herd of cows.”**

**Bramble sighed. “Okay, but this was your idea and I won’t get in trouble for it.”**

**“No, you won’t get in trouble. I promise.”**

**And Thorin always kept his promises, so Bramble knew that everything would turn out alright.**

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

 _“You know the rest. We were caught and I was the one blamed for it_ ,” Bramble said, “ _I was essentially banished from Erebor until I was in university. I was shipped off to boarding school in Switzerland for four years and not allowed to see my parents during that entire time. You know about the car accident when I was twenty-one. I was angry at Thorin for years because I thought it was all his fault, I lost time with my parents before they died. I thought he made me a patsy for his scheme. Obviously, I was wrong._ ”

Gemma pulled Bramble into a hug. “ _Oh, sweet child of the Shire. You should have never had to go through that. What you and Thorin did was wrong, but the act of children. You were punished unfairly. Dear girl, what can I do to help you?_ ”

“ _I don’t blame you, Lady Gemma. You were in the Iron Hills when this happened._ ”

“ _Yes, but I should have investigated more about the incident. Poor child._ ” Gemma pressed her forehead against Bramble’s. “ _You are always welcome to Erebor and to my household. Anything you wish, I shall grant._ ”

Bramble sniffled and held back tears at the affectionate gesture. “ _And you are always welcome at Bag-End, Lady Gemma._ ”

Gemma patted Bramble’s head before pulling back. “ _This does explain a few things that have happened the past few weeks. I have much to attend to and you must be weary from your tale._ ”

“ _Please don’t make a fuss over me. I am just glad to be your son’s friend again._ ”

Gemma smiled. “ _Take care of him, Bramble. I shall not make a fuss over you._ ” She stood up to leave. “ _Good night, child. Think on Crafts._ ”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Thorin not-so-discreetly paced outside of Dis’ study when Bramble exited the room. He said in Westron, “You’ve been crying. What did my mother do to you?” He gently cupped her face.

“She didn’t make me cry. It was just… she relieved me of some burdens,” Bramble said as she placed her hands over Thorin’s, “Were you worried she would rake me over the coals or something?”

“She is more fond of stretching her victims on the rack,” Thorin teased.

Bramble sighed and Thorin rested his head against hers. “Thorin, I’m sorry that I was not there for you and thought the worst of you all these years.”

“You have forgiven me and I forgive you,” Thorin said, “That is the end of the matter, wouldn’t you say?”

“I do,” Bramble said.

Thorin stepped away and offered his arm. “Want to raid the kitchens?”

“For once, no.” She slipped her arm around his. “I just want to sleep. I have an early start tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving?” Thorin stopped Bramble from walking.

“Of course. My business here is done and I have to go home to finalize things with the lawyers.”

“Can’t you… Dis and Fíli would love for you to meet Víli.”

“Thorin, I have… I have to go home. If this partnership wasn’t so important, I would have only spent a day here. With things finished up so quickly, I can go home and get more work done.”

“Back to your Craft.”

“I suppose… oh.” Bramble took a step back. “Oh!”

“What?” Thorin said.

“You think… and you said… OH!”

“What?” Thorin repeated. He carefully grabbed her shoulders. “What’s the matter?”

“You think I’m dedicated to my Craft, don’t you?” Bramble said.

“Of course you are.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Because…” Thorin dropped his hands and looked down at the floor. “… because of reasons?”

“Thorin… I won’t be embarrassed.”

“I… uh…” Thorin covered his mouth. “… _becauseIdon’tknowhowsomeonehasn’trealizedhowwonderfulyouare._ ”

“Can you please repeat that?” Bramble said.

Thorin took her hand and kissed it. He still did not look up. “I think… you are wonderful and the only reason I can think of for why you are not married is because you have chosen not to accept someone’s proposal… for you are dedicated to your Craft.”

She cupped Thorin’s face and tilted his head up so she could look him in the eye as she spoke. “Thorin, I am not opposed to marriage. My Craft _,_ as you say, is not my sole desire or purpose. Didn’t you ever think I did not love anyone? Or do you think I am fickle enough to marry the first person to show me a hint of kindness?”

His eyes widened. “No! That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

“Hush.” She moved one hand to his neck and the other she used to stroke his hair. “I know, but I just wanted you to see that your logic was not solid. And you… are your dedicated to your statecraft and your statecraft alone?”

“No,” he said softly.

Bramble took a shaky breath before continuing. “And the girl you mentioned who you promised things to, but you couldn’t fulfill those promises? Were you referring to the time when we were seven and you said I could use all of the libraries and read whenever I wanted?”

“And you wouldn’t have to take care of my suits,” he mumbled.

She smiled gently. “Thorin, you were seven. You shouldn’t berate yourself over something you didn’t understand.”

“The principle is still true. Anyone I would marry would have to give up too much of themselves. I couldn’t ask that of you: to leave your home, your friends, the Shire.”

“That is my decision to make, don’t you think?”

Thorin groaned and rested his forehead against Bramble’s again. “Don’t say that. Please don’t… I am so happy to be you friend again. I would never ask you to…”

“And you are not to ask me. I’m asking you. Would you like to try, Thorin? The two of us?” She could feel him tense up. “You are not asking me as a future king. You are asking me as Thorin. Just Thorin. Would you like to try?”

He pulled back slightly so he could look at her again. “Yes.”

Bramble tilted her head and pressed her lips for a moment against Thorin’s. “There. We have both decided to try.”

Thorin pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers. “ _Beloved, thank you._ ”

“No need for thanks. I won’t become docile and go ‘Oh, Thorin, I can’t kill this spider. Can you have it assassinated for me?’”

“Spider assassination sounds like a good idea,” Thorin said, a hint of humor in his voice.

“I’ll assassinate them for you, just like we used to.”

“You should. ‘Bramble Baggins the Spider Slayer’. Sounds like a good title. You can’t have enough of those,” Thorin said with a chuckle. He stroked her back and said softly, “Can I… may I be permitted to kiss you?”

Bramble kissed him again. “You most certainly may.” She gave him another brief kiss. “Whenever you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! They’re together! Oh look, the angst isn’t over!


	5. Chapter V: Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is fluff and Frerin is proven to not be a complete idiot.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

At breakfast the next morning, Bramble was putting jam on her toast when Frerin leaned over and asked, “So, did you snog my brother last night?”

Bramble sputtered. “You are far too obsessed with snogging.”

Frerin shrugged. “You two seem far too happy and embarrassed this morning. Unless you were shag…” Bramble shoved the piece of toast she had into Frerin’s mouth.

“You need to get a hold of yourself and stop focusing on your brother’s love life,” Bramble said, “And you might give your good mother a stroke with talk like that.”

Frerin said as he munched on the toast, “So there _is_ a love life?”

“ _Don’t talk with your mouth full, Frerin_ ,” Gemma said without looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

Frerin swallowed his food. “ _Yes, ma’am._ ” He grinned at Bramble. “So?”

“Leave Lady Baggins alone, Frerin,” Thorin said. He read a newspaper as well, only instead of print he used his tablet. “Just because I have a friend over does not mean you get to act out because you don’t get enough attention.”

“But I like her, Thorin. I want her to stick around,” Frerin said.

“Then you should keep your mouth shut,” Dis muttered.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

“How would you like me to deal with Frerin?” Thorin asked as he and Bramble took a walk in the forest hand-in-hand.

“What way do you think you should deal with him?” Bramble asked.

“Throw him out of the second story window,” Thorin said.

Bramble smacked his arm. “That is not funny.”

He grinned at her. “There go all of my brilliant ideas.”

She kissed his arm where she had whacked him. “Be serious.”

“But I was serious… mostly. This is a bigger issue than just Frerin. Who do you want to know?”

Bramble bit her lip as she thought. “Um… not _People_ magazine?”

“I was not planning on telling the press just yet, no.”

“Who does _actually_ know? I mean we were necking in the hallway last night.”

“No one has said anything to me, but I think my Mother, Dis, and Frerin suspect. I would like to tell them if you are comfortable with that.”

“Of course I am, they’re your family.” She squeezed his hand. “I see your Father is not on that list.”

“If I told him, everyone would know. He means well, but he is watched far more closely than I am so nothing relating to the family is kept secret for long if told him. We would be trending on Twitter in a few hours.” He stopped walking and kissed her hand again. “If Thráin was just my father, then I would tell him. I am not ashamed of you in any way, but I would like to protect what we have as long as possible from prying eyes.”

“I like my privacy too, Thorin.” She tugged on his hand and they began walking again.

Thorin said, “The only others I can think of you will end up knowing immediately are Víli and Dwalin. Dis will tell Víli even if I don’t tell him. Dwalin will have to know if we are to work out any time together, be it phone calls or in person. He’ll he happy to help us.”

“For myself, the only person I would want to tell is Lobelia. She’ll figure out I’m seeing someone right away. She’s a distant cousin, Baggins side. She understands the need for secrecy in such things. Is it alright to tell her?”

“Bramble, you may tell whoever you wish. I want you comfortable.”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

“So, you WERE snogging!” Frerin exclaimed before being smacked behind his head by Dis. Thorin, his siblings, and Bramble had sat down for afternoon tea in Dis’ sitting room.

“You are obsessed with snogging,” Bramble groaned as she covered her face.

“A well-tended king is a happy king,” Frerin said, “I mean, look at the English! George III? Victoria? All happily married and, sans a bout of madness, overall decent rulers. Henry VIII? Bad king. Did terrible things. Admittedly, it was probably because he had a short di…”

Dis smacked her brother again. “Good grief, brother. What is wrong with you? Mother never raised you to be like this.”

“I’m sorry, but the plan worked, and everyone is happy,” Frerin said.

“Plan?” Bramble and Thorin said at the same time.

“We were almost to the point of shoving you two into a closet,” Dis said.

Frerin gently tapped Dis’ arm and covered his eyes.

“I’m pregnant not dying Frerin! You can give a proper smack!” Dis said.

“But you’re pregnant!” Frerin whined.

“Off. Topic,” Thorin said. Bramble quirked an eyebrow as she had only heard that tone when Thorin found out someone had stuck a frog in her sleeping bag when they were five.

Frerin slumped in his chair. “I thought I… interrupted something at the party and I wanted to make up for it.”

“And I wanted to learn more about the girl my big brother fancied,” Dis said.

“Plus, Mum has wanted to work with someone from Shire about literacy,” Frerin said.

“So, we fixed it all up,” Dis said.

Thorin covered his eyes as Dis and Frerin smiled broadly. The two youngest children of Thráin said together, “And it worked!”

“I apologize for my siblings and their meddling,” Thorin said to Bramble without looking at her.

“Thank you, but I suppose it is a good thing they worry about you,” Bramble said. She patted his arm reassuringly.

“Does Mum know?” Dis asked.

“Yes,” Thorin said.

“But not Father?” Frerin said

“Not as of now, no,” Bramble said.

“I would like to spend some time with Bramble that is not monitored by the press as odd as that sounds,” Thorin said.

“Good idea. As soon as the press found out I was dating Víli, they tried to guess where I would buy my wedding gown,” Dis said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

That evening, Bramble and Thorin laid on the couch in the library together. She listened to his heart while he stroked her hair. “Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?” Thorin asked.

“I do need to Thorin,” Bramble said as she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you think… when will you be free next?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Except for the closing of Parliament, whenever they decide to christen my new niece or nephew, and the summer party Grandfather throws, I can make it work.”

“Well, I will certainly be at the party. The christening would require an invitation.”

“You have it.”

Bramble laughed. “Thorin, you can’t invite me to your sister’s event.”

“She’ll want you to come. She’ll tease me mercilessly, but she’ll want you to come.”

“I don’t know, Thorin. I actually keep fairly busy. After Parliament closes, I’ll come to visit Dis and the baby. Sound like a good excuse?”

“It does,” he sighed.

Bramble kissed his chest before propping herself up. “Thorin, I do want to spend time with you. If a gap comes up in my schedule, it’s just a short train ride to Erebor.”

“I know.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’s only… I just got you back.”

“And you will still have me, just not on hand.” She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. “You have me, Thorin, and I have you. Distance is an annoyance, but not a hindrance.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The next evening, Bramble was back in Bag-End. Lobelia had come over for smoothies and popcorn. Bramble flipped on the television to the Ereborian Parliament channel which re-played major events of the day when Lobelia came in.

“So, trip was good?” Lobelia asked as she put her purse on the coffee table.

“Things went well,” Bramble said as she muted the TV, “I have a boyfriend.”

“When? Who? ARE YOU NO LONGER GOING TO BE A NUN!?! TELL ME!” Lobelia said as she shook Bramble’s shoulders.

“I’ve never been a nun, Lobelia. And it was about… two days ago,” Bramble said.

“SO YOU MET SOMEONE IN EREBOR! WHO IS IT?” Lobelia said.

Bramble motioned to the TV. She guessed from Thorin’s smile that someone had asked after Dis. Lobelia gasped. “NO WAY!”

“Way.”

“YOU’RE LYING!”

“I wouldn’t lie about this,” Bramble said. She unmuted the TV and found that, indeed, someone had asked about Dis’ health.

“HOW!?!”

“Well, he has rather insistent siblings,” Bramble said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Siblings, man. Sneaky.


	6. Chapter VI: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Kili arrives!

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Thorin called her that night and each night after until Dis went into labor four days before the closing of Parliament. On the night of the birth, Bramble received a photo of Fíli holding her new baby brother, Kíli. The princess had a look of utter wonder at the sight of the squirming bundle that she held with the help of her father. The text said, “Meet Kíli! Everyone is healthy. My Grandmother thinks Kíli looks like the King and Víli. I think he looks like my Father. Dealing with media circus. Can’t call. Sleep well.”

Bramble texted back. “He and Fíli are so cute. So glad Kíli and Dis are healthy. I think he looks a bit like you. I think I see him smirking like you already. You sleep well too.”

Before she fell asleep, Bramble received a text from Thorin of an emoticon sticking its tongue out at her.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Thorin had been correct that little Dwalin was NOT little anymore. Thorin’s bodyguard met her at the train station with Bifur and Bofur the day before the closing of Parliament.

“ _You’re a bit taller than I remember,_ ” Bramble said as she tilted her head back.

Dwalin chuckled. “ _And here I thought you’d shrunk, Princess Belladonna. Come on, in we go.”_

“Thank you for helping on your day off,” Bramble said as she got into the car.

“If it makes Thorin happy, I’d gladly do it even during my vacation,” Dwalin said.

“Daw. You’re still such a sweetie, Dwalin,” Bramble said.

“Yeah, coo over the big, scary man with tattoos and not the handsome fellow with the cunning hat,” Bofur said.

Bramble gave Bofur an air kiss on the cheek. “A bit stressed, are we Bofur?”

“Parliament is never pleasant and the birth of Prince Kíli is adding more than usual to my workload and…” Bofur growled at his phone, _“If one more reporter tries to enter that hospital I will personally drive a pick-ax into their asses those lousy bastards._ ”

Bifur grunted in agreement.

Bramble winced. “If this is a bad time…”

“Lass, Thorin is under worse stress than the rest of us combined and you’ll do a right good job of easing his mind. He’s dealing with the Melkor Association trying to buy into mining corporations owned by Ereborians and changing standing laws. _Bunch of lousy no good bastards, them too,_ ” Bofur said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble sat in Thorin’s office in the King’s Residence which was next door to Parliament. She had been told Thorin generally arrived half an hour after Parliament had closed for the day. Pictures of his family decorated his desk with the newest photo being of Fíli and Kíli together.

She heard Thorin’s voice before he opened the door. She dashed to his leather swivel chair and spun it around, so she faced away from the entryway.

“I’ll look over these reports before the dinner. Thank you, Glóin. Say hello to Gertrude for me,” Thorin said before closing the door.

Bramble turned the chair around. “Good evening, Mr. Bond.”

Thorin grinned. He moved swiftly so he could lean over her in the chair and kiss her. “Hello, beloved,” Thorin whispered between kisses.

“Hello,” Bramble replied. She gently squeezed his wrists. “I heard you are having a rough day.”

“Not with you here,” Thorin said, “I didn’t know you would arrive today.”

“I came three days early for the christening. Bofur said I could see you for a half hour today and again tomorrow evening after the end of this session of Parliament,” Bramble said.

“I can make it an hour today,” Thorin said.

“No, you are going to go to that dinner with Smaug what’s-his-face and be all princely,” Bramble said. She tapped Thorin’s shoulders so he would move and she could stand. “You can get comfortable while you work.”

Once Thorin was seated, he pulled Bramble onto his lap. “Ah, yes. Quite comfortable, beloved.”

Bramble put her arms around Thorin’s shoulders and let him nuzzle his face against her neck. “Do you have any paperwork you need to do?”

“It can wait,” Thorin said as he tightened his grip around Bramble’s waist.

For several minutes, Bramble stroked Thorin’s hair, feeling the tension drain out of him as they sat together. Bofur had been right; Thorin was stressed.

“R.I.N.G. is faring well?” Thorin asked.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Thorin’s head. “They are, yes. We have been quite happily busy with your mother’s organization for the past few weeks.”

“Good.”

Bramble sighed and gently tugged at Thorin’s hair to make him look at her. “Now, I don’t know him well, but Smaug has a rather extensive art collection and he supports several art museums and art education programs. You might want to start with that instead of whatever else you have planned.”

“My thanks,” Thorin said.

There was a knock on the door. Thorin said, “A moment and I’ll be out Balin.”

Bramble stood up and pulled Thorin to his feet. “Come on. We don’t want you looking rumpled going to this meeting.”

“Maybe I want to look rumpled,” Thorin said as he rested his hands-on Bramble’s waist.

She straightened his tie and smoothed back his hair. “I doubt that.”

“I will spend time with you,” Thorin said.

“I know you will. I have plenty of work to do. I am not sitting in a tower waiting for you to come save me or something.”

“I wasn’t implying…”

“Shush. I know.”

Thorin gave Bramble a light kiss. “Bofur will escort you to your room I take it?”

“Yes. He’s just down the hall.”

“Good.” Another kiss. “Until our next meeting, beloved.”

“Until our next meeting.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bofur hustled Bramble into Dis’ quarters to meet the new baby. Kíli was similar to Thorin in coloring, but in temperament was more like Víli and Frerin. Bramble was careful with the child, a bit unsure of what to do with children until they could sit down long enough to look at a board book.

Fíli watched her brother with an intensity that Bramble did not think a two-year-old was capable of. “ _I protect Kíli. He’s my brother._ ”

“ _And I’m sure you do a fine job,_ ” Bramble said.

After taking her leave of the family of four, Bramble was up until midnight with her work when she received a text from Thorin. “Hope I didn’t wake you. Wanted to tell you meeting could have been worse. Back safe.”

She texted back. “I’m still up. Do you need to talk?”

Just as Bramble wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries, Thorin sent a text saying, “Library. Down the hall, go up the stairs, turn left again at hallway, third door on the right.”

In a few minutes (Erebor certainly had long hallways), Bramble entered the library. Thorin sat on a sofa with his tie half-undone and sat across from another man.

Bramble curtsied. “ _Your royal highnesses._ ”

Thráin looked up from speaking with his son. “ _Princess Belladonna, were you looking for something?_ ”

“ _A book to read. I finished the book I brought with me. I can leave if…_ ”

“ _No. It’s fine,_ ” Thráin said as he stood, “ _I was just finishing up a conversation with my son. Good night, Thorin._ ”

 _“Father,_ ” Thorin said with a nod of his head.

As Thráin walked to the door, he said, “ _Guards come to check on the library at 1:15. Finish up if you don’t want the King finding out for a little bit. I’m not an idiot. I believe in Westron one would say the two of you look like puppies? Good night, Baggins._ ”

Bramble curtsied again, unsure of what else to do. Thorin made an odd squeaking noise as Thráin closed the door behind him.

“When did he find out?” Bramble asked.

“I have seen him read a person in a few seconds but…” Thorin said in quiet awe.

“What? A Sherlock scan?” Bramble said as she went to sit next to Thorin.

He wrapped an arm around Bramble shoulder. “I don’t know. He’s never explained it. Grandmother claims it is a Craft in its own way, but…” Thorin shrugged.

“Useful.”

“Yes. As was your advice. The meeting with Smaug would have gone worse without it.”

Bramble put a reassuring hand over Thorin’s heart. “But it still did not go well.”

Thorin groaned and rested his forehead against Bramble’s. “No. It did not go well. He remains neutral over the Melkor Association. Much as I loathe him, he does hold sway over much of Parliament. Where Smaug goes, at least a quarter of the representatives go.”

“Are you allowed to interfere in political matters like this?” Bramble asked.

She could feel him smirk as he moved to kiss her neck. “I forget. Your Thain is much like England’s Queen and must at least pretend to remain neutral. Grandfather is… allowed an opinion and allowed to let others know his preference in a matter if he so chooses.”

“And you’re the messenger?”

“Sometimes,” Thorin said, “We would not ever hinder the voting process. We would not dissolve Parliament or any such nonsense. No money exchanges hands.”

“Favors?”

His smirk grew. “The King’s Favor is always good to have. God and country and all of that.”

“The divinely chosen decides to choose you.”

“Exactly.”

“Well that’s… different.”

Thorin stopped his kissing. “You are displeased.”

“No, just… it’s not something I’m used to. I keep out of politics.”

“And yet you know about Smaug and his preferences of conversation. A businessman whose influence is almost entirely in Erebor and the Grey Mountains.”

Bramble tilted Thorin’s head up. “I keep out of politics as far as it does not concern what is mine. Possible donors to R.I.N.G. are my business. Possible attacks to any money going towards my charity or any charities connected to it are my business, including anything that may hinder donations to your Mother’s charity.” She nipped at Thorin’s lower lip as she kissed him. “Anything that will harm you is my business. I have grown fond of you. I would never let anything hurt you if I can prevent it from happening. You are on an extremely short list of people I actively care for.”

“Who else is on that list?” Thorin asked as he placed a hand behind Bramble’s neck.

“Hmmm… well, there is you, my cousin Prim who is currently my heir, Lobelia, my employees, all of the children who my charity helps, the citizens of the Shire…”

Thorin began to laugh and Bramble breathed deeply in relief. The conversation had turned far too serious for Bramble’s taste. It was truly a short list of groups she cared for. It just happened to be that those groups often included large amounts of people.

“Beloved,” Thorin said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “you are far kinder than you believe to be.”

“Am not. I have a ‘no soliciting’ sign on my property. If we were Americans, I would not even let the Girls Scouts sell me cookies.”

Thorin laughed some more and pulled Bramble into a hug. “You would have already bought from the Girl Scouts outside the shopping centers.”

Bramble laughed too. “Probably a dozen boxes at least.”

“You have brought ease to me, beloved. Thank you.”

“Good.” Bramble sighed and nestled closer to Thorin. “Hmmm… go to bed. You’re probably going to wake up ridiculously early tomorrow and not go to sleep until the day after.”

“But I am quite comfortable here.” He stroked Bramble’s hair, making her relax more.

“Yes, but I doubt you would want our faces splashed over the tabloids saying, ‘Future king of Erebor seduced by foreign princess’.”

“Oh, I would be the one seduced?”

“Thorin, did you even have a relationship last longer than a month?”

“…No.”

“See? I had one last three months my first year of university. I am obviously a seductress who strikes terror in the hearts of men.”

Thorin snorted. “Yes. Cardigans, vests, and capris. The uniform of seductresses everywhere.”

Bramble pushed herself up so she could hover over Thorin, their mouths almost touching. “Sexy librarians are a thing.”

“We obviously have different librarians in Erebor.”

She stilled. “Actually, I have never seen a sexy librarian out in the wild.”

Thorin laughed again and pulled Bramble down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just had a 36-hour migraine and I often have rebound migraines, so I am going to post all of the fic now so ya’ll don’t have to worry when this will be finished. Enjoy!
> 
> *looks back over what was written* I was not expecting Bramble to be that mastermind-y. Huh. I just planned on her being savvy about manners and she threw this out of left field.


	7. Chapter VII: Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bramble are finally going to go on a proper date... sort of.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Baron Smaug decided not to side with the Melkor Association at the last moment, causing Parliament to vote against the bill that would give Melkor more power in Erebor. Bramble wondered how many favors it would take to repay him for that sway in voting. Dis privately told Bramble that there was a higher likelihood of a terrorist attack from a cell named ORC run by a man known only as Azog. There had never been an official connection with this Azog figure and the Melkor Association, but his attacks often happened after something went against Melkor’s will.

Thorin did not return until two in the morning. Bramble met up with him in the library for less than a minute to give him a kiss and a hug. He promised to take her out the next day and show her around the city of Erebor.

The next day, Frerin was already in the limo when Bramble was escorted there by Bofur. “Ack! Frerin! You scared me half to death!” Bofur said.

Frerin grinned. “Oh, you know me. Wanted to help out Thorin and all that. Come in. The both of you.”

Bramble climbed in with Bofur and sat across from the younger son of Thráin. “You and my brother did not think this through well.”

“How so?” Bramble asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, the second in line to the throne of Erebor is seen with his arm around a granddaughter of the Thain of the Shire. Old friends going back to when they were children. The lady is rather respectable. Princess Gemma works with this Princess Belladonna. Lady Baggins is already liked by Princess Dis. Rumor has it Baggins was at the Children’s Retreat at the same time as the princes were. She is on the christening invitation list the same day that she leaves the Children’s Retreat. Is it true the prince’s phone has a number from the Shire on it? GASP! Is it a political alliance? A love match? WHAT WILL THE COLORS BE AT THE WEDDING? WHAT WILL THEIR CHILDREN LOOK LIKE? THE ECONOMY! MAHAL! THINK OF THE TOURISM FROM SUCH A WEDDING! THE THAIN AND THE KING WILL DIE FROM SHEER HAPPINESS AND CACKLE TOGETHER IN HEAVEN OVER THE MATCH!”

“Your point has been made,” Bramble said with a sigh.

Frerin grinned. “I am here to make it a friendly little outing instead of a date.”

“Does Thorin know?” Bramble asked.

The door opened and Thorin shouted, “MAHAL! Don’t scare me like that Frerin! What are you doing here?”

“Well that answers that question,” Bofur said cheerfully.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble was not sure if there was a best boyfriend award, but if there was, Thorin was certainly a contender for winning. First, he fed her an excellent lunch from a cafe that had a private patio so they could eat outside. The coffee she metaphorically wept over was a brilliant symphony of flavors in a cup. Bofur had been wrangled into eating with them. Frerin and Bofur were excellent entertainment with their comments. They were also so invested in their witticisms the two completely ignored Thorin and Bramble holding hands and whispering to each other.

Next, they went to an art gallery that was normally closed at that time of the week, but Ori, the artist currently on display, was a distant cousin of the Durinsons and was quite eager to show off her art to visitors. Ori’s art was a mix of Impressionist nature scenes, realistic portraits, and fantastical dreamscapes. Bramble and Ori ended up chatting most of the time allowing Bramble to discover that Dori was Ori’s older brother. There was a sister between the two of them, though what said sisters was up to was a bit of a mystery.

Once they said their goodbyes, Thorin continued their “date” by visiting the head branch of Erebor’s libraries. Instead of visiting the library’s exhibits, they waited a few minutes for the library to close before being escorted to an exhibit while they were given gloves and masks. The library had on display a mid-15th century handmade Bible inspired by the teachings of the John Wycliffe and Jan Hus to have the Bible written in the vernacular of the people. It was the oldest complete copy of the Bible in Khuzdul made in Erebor. (The Iron Hills had claim to the oldest complete Bible in Khuzdul written in the 9th century.) Bramble was given the honor of turning the page to show a new page of illustrations to the public. She kept her fangirling to herself until they were in the limo on their way to dinner.

“ _Brother, is she speaking in tongues like the Pentecostals do?_ ” Frerin asked as Bramble hugged and kissed Thorin while she spoke rapidly in a language that sounded sometimes like Westron.

“ _She is speaking Hobbitish_ ,” Thorin said as he kissed the top of Bramble’s head and returned the embrace.

“ _What by Mahal’s forges? It doesn’t sound like anything I have heard any Hobbit say,_ ” Frerin said.

“ _We did learn about it in school,_ ” Thorin said.

Bramble huffed as she nuzzled against Thorin’s chest. She spoke slowly at first but began to pick up to her normal speed as she spoke. “It’s an almost language. Pidgin. A bridge language. When people do not have a common language, they meet in the middle to understand each other. Creole is among the more famous pidgin languages.”

“So, Hobbitish is to Westron what Creole is to French?” Frerin asked.

“Yes. Hobbits were wanderers for many years before settling together in the Shire. Their language is not exactly in the Indo-European family tree. They never had a written language. True Hobbitish without Westron died with the Gondor invasion in the 8th century. The only reason we know anything about Hobbitish is that people spoke it to their children, and it became garbled down the ages. You can’t have full academic conversations in it, but you can make deals and talk about your family in it. Most folks avoid using it because it seems lower class to talk in an incomplete language.” Bramble sighed. “I learned it along with Westron because my father thought it was important to keep as much of Hobbit culture as possible. Erebor kept most of its culture because of its mountains, only changing some with the Christian missionaries by the seventh century.”

Bramble sat up and held Thorin’s hand and switched to his native language. “ _Khuzdul is quite interesting, actually. It’s a bit like Hebrew in that it was kept well preserved despite travels and invaders. Neither the Romans nor the Roman Catholics did much to the language beyond adding a few words for things that did not exist in Khuzdul. There are some interesting runes from the third century in Albania that show that the written language has not changed at all except for adding punctuation. Punctuation is always helpful when understanding a language. It is fascinating to read Khuzdul that is hundreds of years old and still mostly understand it. Isn’t it exciting?_ ”

“ _Yes, it is_ ,” Thorin said as he kissed her hand.

“ _Sadly, due to time, we have lost multiple early complete versions of Khuzdul. Those sound fascinating. They went for a more metaphorical approach of presenting the Bible than a literal. Joseph, stepfather of Jesus, is presented as a repairer of copper instead of a carpenter for example. Interesting cultural mixtures. You can learn a lot about cultures from their sacred texts and myths._ The Iliad _for example…_ ”

“ _FOOD!_ ” Frerin said as the limo pulled to a stop.

Bramble sighed as Thorin kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry. I found it interesting.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble awoke the next morning with twenty text messages and three voice mails from various friends and family members all saying in some form or another, “CHECK _THE EREBOR INQUIRER_!”

She warily opened the magazine’s website. Seeing the headline, she scrambled to get her clothes on. As she did, she received a text message from Princess Gemma. “Breakfast served in tiny minutes. Bofur escort you. We after talk.”

Bramble grabbed her second-best outfit (her best saved for the christening) and quickly went through her morning routine. Bofur seemed unconcerned. “Perfectly normal, lass. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“But the press thinks I’m dating _Frerin_!” Bramble hissed.

“It’s a second-rate gossip magazine. Didn’t you see the thing about Queen Elizabeth’s love child with an alien ambassador, did ya?”

“But the picture we were in looks intimate, when actually I was just informing Frerin I was going to help Thorin throw him off the balcony if he didn’t shut up.”

“A normal reaction to the young prince running his mouth,” Bofur said as he opened the door to the small breakfast room.

Thorin and Frerin stood up while Thráin and Gemma remained sitting. Frerin threw his arms wide. “MY SWEET! MY LOVE! MY HEART YEARNS FOR YOU!”

“Frerin, sit,” Thráin said.

The younger prince did while Thorin helped Bramble to her seat. The Hobbit said, “ _Your royal highnesses, my apologies for any inconvenience…_ ”

“ _It is no trouble. Not even worthy of a press release. We just wanted breakfast with you, my dear,_ ” Princess Gemma said, “ _Dis will be here with Víli in a moment. Fíli is still sleeping as is Kíli_.”

“Oh,” Bramble said. A server came by to ask Bramble how she liked her eggs before coming back with a cup of tea somehow done to her preferences. She was not sure she ever asked for tea while she had been in the palace.

“ _This is just another day for us,_ ” Thráin said. He accidentally took a sip of his wife’s coffee and made a face. “ _Darling, how can you drink such bitter stuff?_ ”

“ _Because my husband is so sweet_ ,” Gemma said without looking up from her newspaper.

Thráin smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. “ _My wife is the better speaker of the two of us and much kinder. My apologies over the extent of how far the Arkenstone incident went._ ”

“Um… apology accepted? _I mean, apology accepted_ ,” Bramble said.

“ _I am sure I do not need to threaten you over breaking my son’s heart_ ,” Thráin said.

“ _Father…_ ” Thorin said as he covered his face, “ _I am an adult. I can take care of myself in such matters._ ”

Breakfast was served. Thorin looked at his father warily. “ _Why are you so pleasant this morning? You are only like this when something has gone against your plans._ ”

“ _The King knows. He is not so forgiving as me. Have fun with explaining to him that you are dating the person he thinks stole the greatest treasure in Erebor_ ,” Thráin said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

There was not much anyone could do as the christening was only a few hours after their early breakfast. Bramble and Thorin were not even able to speak after they ate and would probably not be able to speak until that evening. (Erebor knew how to throw a party after all.) As a foreign princess, Bramble was put in the third row of the church. The front row reserved for the immediate family and close friends of the royal family. The second row went to slightly further relations and friends (such as the royal relatives from the Iron Hills). She found herself waved to the front row for a quick chat.

“Hello, Grandfather, Grandmother,” Bramble said to the Old Took as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and one to her maternal grandmother, “I didn’t know you two were coming.”

“Of course we were, ducky. Thrór came to all my grandchildren’s’ christenings, poor man. Far too much Catholicism for his Protestant soul. We almost made him convert out of sheer frustration of having to listen to that much Latin.”

“Grandfather, we haven’t used purely Latin ceremonies since the sixties,” Bramble said.

The Old Took laughed. “You forget, ducky, that you are one of the younger grandchildren. Besides, I might have asked the priest to throw in some extra Latin _just_ to irritate my old friend. Speak of the devil, you should go back to your seat. The king and queen are about to enter.”

The princess did as she was asked. She caught Thorin’s eye and they both smiled at each other for a moment. Bramble took a deep breath as the ceremony began. The Midsummers’ party was certainly going to be interesting that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a Hobbitish grammar joke in ROTK and I felt like it is not talked about enough in fandom. Also, my small linguistics nerd side wanted to let its geek flag fly. Most of what Bramble describes of Khuzdul is a mixture of Hebrew and English linguistics history. The earlier Khuzdul Bibles “lost” are based off an early translation of the Gospels in Anglo-Saxon where the setting of the Gospels takes place in Europe instead of the Middle East so it would make more sense to Anglo-Saxon speakers. An example of such is [_The Heliand_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliand). 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song of the same name by The All-American Rejects.


	8. Chapter VIII: A Midsummer Night’s Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a party and a certain wizard arrives.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

“You look like you drank some of that awful punch,” Frerin said as he stood next to Bramble. The Midsummer Night’s party buzzed around them.

“I did,” Bramble said with a sigh.

“What’s really wrong?” Frerin said.

Bramble nodded towards Thrór. “He hasn’t confronted me yet.”

“The King doesn’t have to confront anyone. Besides,” Frerin’s voice dropped to a whisper, “…Thorin is his favorite. He would let Thorin have just about anything as long as it did not hurt Erebor.”

“I am not something to be had,” Bramble said, “I am also not a threat to Erebor.”

“Grandfather doesn’t think that you are safe. Besides, if, hypothetically, you and Thorin’s relationship moves beyond this puppy love you two have, you will be the future queen of Erebor. You will be the king’s chief adviser. You will be able to have almost all your bidding done with little effort. You have ties to a friendly, but foreign, power. _That_ is dangerous.”

“But that is not why I’m with Thorin. I’m with him because I lo… like him. Thorin being heir is not something that factors into why I am with him. It effects my decision on _if_ I stay with him.”

Frerin held back a grin. “Never dreamed of being a queen growing up?”

Bramble shrugged. “No more than any other child. I am a long way from being Thain of the Shire and it never appealed to me… except for people shutting up and doing what I tell them, but they pretty much do that anyway. There is no need for a crown to do that.”

Frerin nearly snorted the wine he was drinking up his nose. “I suppose you are right on that point.”

Dis went up to Bramble and gave a half hug. “ _I’m off to bed. Kíli will be needing me. Will you be alright, Baggins?”_

“ _I’m fine, Dis. Go. I have been to these parties before and I’ve been fine,”_ Bramble said.

Dis gave Frerin a full hug before going off with Víli back to the palace’s living quarters. Frerin grinned and finished his wine in one gulp. “I’m off to mingle with the masses. Stir up some trouble. Want to come?”

“No, thank you. I am going to go speak with some relatives and appease them that I am not making out in the bushes with you,” Bramble said.

“Oh, drat. There goes my entire evening,” Frerin said.

Bramble rolled his eyes. “Have fun.”

Frerin waved to her. Bramble went towards some of her cousins. An old man in a white jacket tuxedo stepped in front of her. “Evening, Bramble.”

“Gandalf!” Bramble said as she embraced the man. He smelt of pipe tobacco, black powder, and a cologne Bramble had been never able to identify that seemed to be a mix of grass and cloves. “Whatever are you doing here?”

“Oh, my fireworks. The younger chaps are setting it up. You wouldn’t think I would miss the Midsummer’s party, did you?” Gandalf said. His English accent seeped through into his Westron.

“Where have you traveled since the New Year?” Bramble asked.

“Oh, where the East meets the West and off the edge of the map,” Gandalf said. He dropped his voice low to speak in Khuzdul. “ _Here there be dragons. Tell Thorin that, won’t you?_ ”

“ _Why would you want me to tell Prince Thorin that?_ ” Bramble said.

Gandalf raised one bushy eyebrow that roughly translated as, “Of course I would know about you and Thorin. I know EVERYTHING because I am secretly some magical wizard or spy depending on who you ask. Now do as I say young lady, or I will throw in the Brandywine River like when you tried to set off all my fireworks when you were seven. Do not quibble over geography. You know I will.” Roughly translated, of course.

Bramble sighed. “Fine. Keep your secrets. I’ll go tell Thorin.”

“Thank you, dear Hobbit,” Gandalf said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. He patted Bramble’s shoulder. “I’m off to speak to King Thrór and the Thain.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

It took Bramble several minutes to make her way to Thorin and think up an excuse to talk to him that would seem completely in character. She had no desire to explain to her family what her relationship with Thorin was while Thrór’s wrath waited for the opportune moment.

“Your royal highness,” Bramble said.

“Lady Baggins,” Thorin said with a nod of his head.

“I am afraid your brother is about to cause an international incident. It involves silly string and some even sillier cousins of mine.” Bramble motioned to her tea-length, red dress with a square neckline. “Some of my other cousins might not take it well if their designer dresses were ruined. Do you mind talking some sense into him?”

Thorin held back a grin. “No one can talk sense into Frerin, but I will do my best. If you will lead the way.”

Bramble led Thorin towards the edge of the party towards some of the tents. Their shoulders brushed against each other occasionally which did nothing for Bramble’s concentration. When Thorin adjusted her sleeve, she forced herself to focus. “ _I ran into Gandalf a few minutes ago._ ”

“ _How is the busybody?_ ” Thorin said.

“ _He seems to be well. He told me to tell you that ‘Here there be dragons. I don’t know why…_ ”

Thorin put his arm around Bramble’s shoulder and directed her to an exit. He cursed under his breath as he made a hand motion to Dwalin.

“ _Where is Gandalf now?_ ” Thorin said.

“ _With the King and the Thain_ ,” Bramble said, “ _What’s wrong?_ ”

“ _My grandmother and parents are with the King so they should be safe. Do you know where Dis and Frerin are?_ ”

“ _Dis already went to bed. Frerin is mingling._ ” Bramble tripped over the carpet that led to the palace. “Thorin, I have no idea what’s going on.”

Dwalin spoke quietly to Thorin. “ _The King, Thain, crown prince, and their wives are out. Dis and her brood are being evacuated as we speak._ ”

“Evacuated?” Bramble whispered, “Thorin…”

“It is just a precaution, though I don’t think Gandalf has ever been wrong,” Thorin said.

“Precaution agai…”

There was a “BOOM” from behind them near the edge of the party. Thorin shoved Bramble to the ground before Dwalin tackled the prince.

Bramble’s ears rang and her right shoulder already hurt from the force of the fall. Thorin yanked Bramble to her feet. She could smell something burning and Bramble did not want to know what it was as she could already hear screaming.

Dwalin pulled on a candlestick connected to the wall and a hidden door swung open. Shots could be heard sporadically. “CLEAR!” Dwalin said.

Thorin continued pulling Bramble along the corridor, the door closing automatically behind them. Old electric lights turned on as they walked. Bramble assumed it was either from motion sensors or Dwalin turning on a light.

“ _Dis, Víli, and the kids are out. Bifur is their driver,_ ” Dwalin said.

“ _Good. He’ll get them to the safe house quickly. Any word on Frerin?_ ” Thorin asked.

“ _None, but that simply may mean he and his guard were separated. Frerin knows how to get out,_ ” Dwalin said.

They went down two metal, spiral staircases and exited through another hidden door. The hallway they entered was not as well-decorated as the rest of Erebor so Bramble assumed it was the staff area.

“ _Dwalin, you will find my brother once Bramble and I are in the car_ ,” Thorin said.

“ _I can’t do that and you know it_ ,” Dwalin said.

“ _I’m ordering you_ ,” Thorin said.

Dwalin snorted. “ _Would you like to list all of the people who make that order null or simply that the Queen will make me wish I wore brown pants? Not to mention Frerin would murder me or I would never forgive myself for going against my oath._ ”

Thorin squeezed Bramble’s hand to an almost painful level as he gritted his teeth. She patted his hand in a vain attempt to sooth him. There was nothing to be done. Thorin was second in line to the throne while Frerin was sixth.

As they entered the garage, Bofur was already in the driver’s seat of a black SUV. Dwalin surveyed the area. Thorin scanned the area as well as he and Bramble walked towards the car.

For the briefest of moments, Bramble saw a red dot against Thorin’s chest. She shoved him down just as a shot rang out in the garage. Several more shots could be heard before a body fell to the ground from the ceiling.

“ _Car! Now!_ ” Dwalin said.

Thorin hissed as he sat up. Blood already stained his white shirt. “No. No. No.” Bramble said to herself over and over again as they got into the car. Dwain sat in the back by Bramble and a seat over from Thorin. Bofur drove off before the door closed.

Bofur gave out orders. “ _Dwalin, first aid is under the passenger seat. Bramble, you are going to need to put pressure on the wound._ ”

“You’ll be okay Thorin,” Bramble said, “You’ll be fine. We are going to get help.”

Dwalin tossed the first aid kit on Bramble lap and began rummaging through it. Bofur continued giving orders. “Now, lass, do you have any first aid training?”

“ABCDE,” Bramble said. “‘A’. Airway. Thorin, can you talk?”

“Yes, I can talk,” Thorin said.

“‘B’. Breathing. Thorin, can you take some deep breaths for me?”

Thorin did so with minimal pain. She ripped the buttons off Thorin’s shirt to see the wound. “Not how I wanted you ripping off my clothes,” Thorin said dryly.

“‘C’. Circulation. Dwalin, bandages.” Bramble took a hemostatic bandage from Dwalin and applied pressure. “Five minutes. Start keeping track Dwalin. I think I saw the bullet. Doesn’t look too deep. Obviously, mobility is still there so ‘D’ is covered for now. All that leaves…”

“Bramble…” Thorin said as he put his hand on her waist.

“… it’s okay. You’ll be okay. I promise. Now, we need to find the exit wound and…”

“Bramble.”

“I promise, Thorin. We’ll stop the bleeding and…”

“ _Bramble you’re bleeding!_ ” Thorin shouted.

She blinked and looked down at her shoulder. She had not noticed much pain save for a burning sensation; she had assumed it was from the fall. The red dress covered most of the wound, but blood dripped from Bramble’s right shoulder.

“Oh… dear. I… that’s… uh…” Bramble’s hands shook. “I’m fine. Just. ‘A’. Airway. I can talk. ‘B’. Breathing. Nearly hyperventilating, but that is probably from the panic attack I am currently having.”

Dwalin stuck a bandage to the back of Bramble’s shoulder before passing another to Thorin to put on the front of her shoulder. “You’ll be okay. It’s a through and through. You’ll need to see a doctor,” Dwalin said.

Bramble’s hands began to shake. Thorin tightened his grip on Bramble’s waist. “ _You will be fine, beloved. I promise._ ”

“You’ll be fine too. We’re… we’re lucky.”

“ _I don’t believe in luck._ ”

“Luck is out to prove you wrong, Thorin.” Bramble began to laugh. “Luck. Lucky. Very lucky. Just a split second slower. I can’t… I can’t.” She gave a closed mouth scream. “I can’t lose you.”

“ _I_ c _an’t lose you either. I love you, Bramble._ ”

She nodded. “I love you too.”

The next few minutes consisted of everyone reassuring the others that everyone would be fine. Bramble slipped more and more into Hobbitish as time passed. Thorin’s bleeding had stopped after pressure was applied for five minutes while Bramble’s shoulder wound needed more bandages.

They pulled to a stop in-front of a non-descript house with two soldiers at the entrance. When the car door opened, Thorin helped Bramble out. She said, “Quick, he needs help.”

Bramble felt more than saw the ground come closer to her as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Often when people are having an adrenaline rush (like Bramble is when the bomb goes off, she pushes Thorin out of the way of the shooter, and treating him), they do not notice they have been shot. (I have seen pics from cases of people being stabbed with the knife still in them and they didn’t notice they had been hit.) Bramble doesn’t feel the pain because her brain just cannot process the information. When she does have pain in the next chapter, it is based on accounts of people who have been shot. For more on how to treat bullet wounds, [this is a helpful guide](http://www.wikihow.com/Treat-a-Bullet-Wound).


	9. Chapter IX: Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tests metaphorical and literal are given.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

A low, gruff voice said in Khuzdul, “ _You had better not die now, Shire girl, after Thorin has put so much effort into you._ ”

Bramble cracked open her eyes, the world slightly blurry. She blinked a few times and saw King Thrór standing by her bedside. “Where’s Thorin?” Bramble asked.

“ _Thorin is alive and doing well. He is checking on Frerin. My younger grandson is an idiot and he got shot when he attacked one of the terrorists at the party._ ”

“How many are dead?”

“ _Three… so far. Two are in critical care. No one you are particularly close to._ ”

“Why are you here?”

Thrór huffed. “ _You saved Thorin. If you had not been there to shield him, the bullet would have gone straight through his heart._ ”

Bramble gasped and tried to cover her mouth with her hands. The various tubes and wires held back her left arm while bandages and a sling held back her right.

Thrór leaned over her. “ _I do not want a thief to be queen._ ”

“I’m not a thief. I’m an honest burglar who never took anything unless it belongs to me or for another person who it belonged to. The Arkenstone was just a loan for two young children who wanted to be friends without worrying about getting married. I didn’t love him before. Now though, I do love Thorin and I think, with time, I will love him more than anything. What do you think a queen’s first duty is?” She did not let Thrór respond.

“The queen’s first duty is to her king. Before heirs, before her people, her country, or anything else, she is to love and protect her king on all fronts. Be it from foreign power, greedy usurpers, or the king himself, the queen must protect the king. Thorin is a good man. One of the best men I have ever met if not the best. He is, however, a good man. Good men are not necessarily good kings. He wants what is best for his people, but he may do so at the expense of himself. Dead kings are worthless except for revenue from tourists visiting their tombs. I love Thorin. For some reason, he loves me. The world will be so much darker without him and I can’t…” She swallowed back tears. “…I cannot imagine it without him. If I can somehow protect him, if I can bring him some comfort in the days ahead, I will be content with my place in the world.”

Thrór nodded, a slight hint of a smile in his eyes. He spoke in Westron, a concession to Bramble. “My wife said something similar when she spoke to my father; my son’s wife said something similar to me.”

Bramble’s eyelids felt heavy. “This was a test?”

“Of course.”

“No wonder the Old Took likes you,” Bramble murmured as she fell back asleep.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

_Speak of the Devil…_

When Bramble awoke again, the Old Took was by her bedside along with Bramble’s grandmother. “Hello, ducky.”

“Where’s Thorin?” Bramble asked.

“Nearby,” the Thain said, “You’re a brave girl, ducky.”

“Am not. Couldn’t see Thorin hurt.” She blinked several times but felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. “People at party?”

“No need to worry about that. Just focus on getting better,” the Old Took said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble was quite annoyed the next time she woke up to once again not find Thorin. “Gandalf, where’s Thorin?”

“He is being checked by the doctors now. He is alive thanks to you,” Gandalf said.

“He’ll be okay?”

The old man nodded. “Yes, my dear. He will recover.”

Bramble tried to sit up before Gandalf said, “I would not recommend that. The doctors were rather nervous since you saved the future king and they might have overdone it a bit. Nurses, thank the powers that be, were a bit more sensible.”

Through the haze of drugs, Bramble remembered the two conversations she had already had. “Why didn’t Grandfather tell me about the people who were hurt but Thrór did?”

Gandalf sighed. “For two reasons. The first is that the Shire and Erebor have different ways going about telling bad news. The second is that the Thain loves you deeply and does not want you hurt more while Thrór views you merely as someone who has caught Thorin’s fancy.”

“I don’t need protecting from things like that,” Bramble said, “Will Thorin be here soon?”

Before she closed her eyes, Bramble saw Gandalf look at the door. “I think he will.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

When she had been in university, Bramble had a taste of Ghost Pepper hot sauce on a dare. The burn made her cry and wonder if she needed to cut her tongue out. Now, it felt like someone had poured the whole bottle into her shoulder and set it on fire. She whimpered and tried to grab her shoulder, but the wires as well as thin hands held her left arm down.

“That would be unwise, princess,” a female voice said.

Squinting, Bramble saw that it was the Queen of Erebor. Somewhere in Bramble’s mind, she realized she had never actually met the Queen outside of parties, not even at the Children’s Retreat to visit her grandchildren.

“Queen Penelope,” Bramble said through her teeth, “Where’s Thorin? Is he alright?”

“Yes,” the Queen said as she brushed back Bramble’s hair.

Bramble tried to move away, uncomfortable with such an affectionate touch from a woman she did not know. Penelope gently tugged at Bramble’s hair. When Bramble tried to move away again, Penelope yanked Bramble’s hair to the point of pain.

“Princess, this is not a social visit.”

“Stop. Hurting. Me,” Bramble growled.

“Answer my questions truthfully and quickly and I will make sure your pain medicine is turned back on.”

“You turned it off? Why?”

Penelope shrugged. “Thrór and I disagree on when it is best to question someone. He thinks one should make inquiries when a person feels there best while I think the opposite. So, how long have you been sleeping with my grandson?”

Bramble gritted her teeth before answering. “I answer this greatly offended. The only thing you need to know about my sex life is that I have never had an STI nor had any children. You will not be having more grandchildren through me anytime soon. I have not slept with Thorin. We’ve only been friends again for a few weeks and dating a day less than that. I don’t just jump into someone’s bed and I am certainly not going to jump into someone’s bed when I have to worry about carrying the next heir to a throne if the birth control goes wrong.”

“Good. Shows you have a brain somewhere in there. Which of you came up with the idea to steal the Arkenstone?”

“Thorin. He didn’t want to have to marry me.”

“That’s what you two thought would happen?”

Bramble nodded. “We were kids. Kissing was still gross to us and we didn’t want to do it because our grandparents told us we had to get married.”

“Hmmm… a bit redundant now.”

“Well, it’s your husband’s fault and my grandfather’s. If they had just kept their mouths shut, things would have happened a lot sooner.”

“Do you regret that lost time?”

“Yes.”

The Queen poked Bramble’s injured shoulder, causing the princess to hiss in pain. “No lying, princess.”

Bramble groaned before talking again. “Fine. I regret not being with Thorin during that time, but I don’t regret that I got to be my own person without interference from people like you.”

Penelope gave a genuine smile. “Oh, I think I’m starting to like you, princesses. Now, do you want to be queen?”

“No.”

“Do you want Thorin?”

“Yes.”

“So, you are conflicted?”

Bramble blinked back her tears and it was not from the pain. “No. I love him. If he continues to show that he is a good man, I will marry him, even if it means being trapped in a cage for the rest of my life.”

“How much do you love him?”

“A lot. I don’t know how much, but it’s enough for me to be scared because of what I just told you.”

Penelope patted Bramble’s head. “I’m sorry we met under these circumstances.” She turned back on the medicine dispenser. “I think you do love him and that you both can do great things for Erebor. You must protect him, princess. He is far too much of a romantic to be put into politics, but such is our lot in life. Do you think you can do it?”

“I have been doing it since I’ve been four years old, even if we did go our separate ways for a while. He’s my damsel in distress and I’m his knight. It’s easier if we got married.”

The Queen sighed. “Well, at least you are not a complete romantic. _God save us.”_

The medicine just began to work when Bramble heard the door open. “ _Grandmother, I was not expecting you here.”_

“ _Ah, Thorin, I was just checking on your sweetheart,_ ” Penelope said.

Bramble tried to reach out her hand to Thorin, but her arm felt too heavy. “Thorin? You’re alright.”

“Yes, beloved,” Thorin said as he bent over and kissed her forehead, “I will be well.”

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Thorin was alive. Everything would be okay.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The steady stroking of someone’s thumb on her wrist woke Bramble up. She could not help but smile as she saw Thorin wearily scrolling through his tablet, his shirt unbuttoned almost entirely. He shifted his bad knee, occasionally wincing. She finally noticed the bandage over his heart, and it made her gasp. “Thorin? Are you sure you should be out of bed?”

In a moment, Bramble found herself being kissed by Thorin, his hands stroking her hair. He mumbled in Khuzdul soft words of comfort and worry that made Bramble wish she could move to show him that she wanted to comfort him.

“Thorin, love, it’s alright. I’m here. We’re both here.”

He pressed his forehead against her, his eyes shut tight. “ _I thought I would lose you._ ”

“Shush. It’s okay. _We’re safe. It’s okay. You won’t lose me. How long was I out?_ ”

Thorin nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s been thirteen hours since the attack.”

“Oh no, Frerin. The King said Frerin had been hurt along with others. And did Dis, Víli, and the kids get out?”

Thorin laughed and kissed Bramble again. “You worry about others before even asking about yourself.”

“I’m obviously alive. What about the others?”

He sighed. “Dis and her brood are safe and sound. Frerin was an idiot. again. He was shot five times. Thank the Maker it was only his arms and legs. With physical therapy, he should be back to his normal, annoying self in a few months.”

“The attack? How many, Thorin? Please don’t lie to me. I don’t want you to ever lie to me.”

Thorin returned to stroking Bramble’s hair, a small way to comfort her. “Four dead, one of whom died in the hospital. Another is still in critical condition. It would have been worse if the King was there. Azog led the attack and he has been known to kill hostages if he knows that the King has the ability to see the attacks live.”

“Why that… that… that loathsome toad! He is a most notable coward, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owner of no one good quality.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been shot and drugged and yet you can quote the Scottish Play and _All’s Well That Ends Well_?”

Bramble tried to shrug but hissed from the pain it produced. Thorin continued stroking her hair as he spoke. He said, “You aren’t supposed to move yet. He’s not worth it.”

“Did they catch him?”

“No. He has escaped again.”

“I’m so sorry, love.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “This is not your fault at all, beloved.”

“How did Gandalf know?”

“Gandalf? Well, no one quite knows how he gets his information. Some say he’s a spy and others say he is a sorcerer.”

Bramble laughed at the second suggestion. Thorin smiled back softly as he continued speaking. “Gandalf is a rather informed man. The phrase he said to you was his code for the royal family to get out as quickly as possible.”

“Oh. We have one too. Never had to use it except once. Gandalf picked me up from school one day when I was ten and told me the code. Turns out someone was trying to kidnap me because they thought they could get money both from my father and from the Thain.”

Thorin became fretful. “Were you hurt? Why didn’t you have a guard?”

“I was fine. The kidnappers were arrested and are in jail for the rest of their lives. Despite my title, I am not worth all that much either to the Shire or the Baggins family. The first due to being one of the last grandchildren in line for the throne. The second is that my family’s money is mostly tied up in land. I live quite comfortably, but my bank account is not overflowing. That’s the only time I have ever been threatened.”

Thorin huffed. “You are immensely valuable. I do not understand why your family does not see that.”

Bramble smiled. “You are such a good man, Thorin.”

“I believe you have said that before.”

She froze. “I’ve never said that to you. I said that…”

“To the King. I know. He requested I listen in on the conversation as he hoped that you would prove yourself to be false.”

“Are you mad at me? I didn’t give you a perfect review.”

“Why would I be mad at you, beloved?” Thorin asked. He stroked her head to soothe her.

“I said that… you might not be a good king if you didn’t have someone to protect you. I don’t want you to think that I don’t think you are capable. I just… you work so hard to protect everyone else and someone needs to do that for you.”

Thorin kissed her gently on the forehead. “I know. It stung at first, but I understood your reasoning, beloved. I cannot do this on my own. That is why kings have advisers, guards, and, in my case, siblings as well.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Bramble Baggins. I ask for your forgiveness for eavesdropping.”

“I do. I understand. And I love you.”

They kissed again before Bramble made a pained noise. When they pulled apart, Bramble said, “Love, I would like to talk to the doctor now. I was… I was shot.”

Bramble proceeded to have a full-blown anxiety attack as the events that had happened over the past few hours overwhelmed her. Thorin sat with her the entire time and when Bramble was herself again, she realized he did not berate her once, say “Calm down”, or some other such nonsense. It was rather nice not to be treated like an idiot for being scared about something that had already happened.

“Love, thank you for staying,” she said.

Thorin gave a quick kiss to Bramble. “Always. I am guessing you would like some privacy for this.”

“Please.”

The doctor huffed. “Cousin, out.”

“Yes, sir,” Thorin said. He winked at Bramble as he left the room.

“Cousin?”

“Aye, Dr. Óin Durinson. Several times removed, but I get the Christmas cards,” the doctor said as he adjusted his hearing aids, “Now, lass, describe anything you’re feeling, particularly any pain.”

“Shoulder, but not as bad as it could be. The medicine is good. I _really_ like that medicine.”

“Well thank the Maker for that.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble promised herself before the end of her check-up that she would be seeing a psychologist as soon as she was out. Besides the sudden appearances of anxiety attacks, she had decided “Oh, I’ll jump in front of a bullet” probably did not bode well for her sanity. She was also worried that she was too attached to Thorin for the time they had been “together”. That or she had been harboring feelings for him all those years and what did _that_ say about her state of mind.

Thorin looked more ragged when he came back into Bramble’s hospital room. She could sit up and (after some careful arranging) sat with Thorin on her bed. Bramble found it a bit amusing to see that Thorin’s feet stuck off the hospital bed, but was not amused by his weariness.

She placed her free hand on Thorin’s thigh and gave a reassuring squeeze. “You should get some sleep. When was the last time you slept?”

“I’ve gone longer without sleep.”

“That’s not a good enough answer, Thorin.”

He sighed and nuzzled his face into Bramble’s hair. “A short nap… to make you happy. I am doing this under duress.”

Bramble smirked as she felt Thorin relax. “Yes, you are obviously doing this for no benefit of your own.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Without realizing it, Bramble had fallen asleep along with Thorin, awakening only when Bofur came in. “Your highnesses. Thank goodness you’re alright, lass,” Bofur said.

Thorin jolted awake, but settled back when he saw it was Bofur. Bramble patted Thorin’s thigh as she said, “You’re okay Bofur? You weren’t hurt?”

“Nah, lass. You look terrible,” Bofur said.

“Thanks,” Bramble said as she rolled her eyes.

“You have to leave in a half hour, Thorin. Wondering if you would be willing to watch a bit of news or if you two are only up for a recap,” Bofur said.

Thorin turned his head to Bramble. “Are you comfortable watching the news?”

“Yes. I would like to know what’s happening,” Bramble said.

Bofur chuckled. “Not what the news is for.”

Bofur was mostly right. Bramble knew more of what happened than the reports and she had little information. As Bramble and Thorin watched the news cycle, Bofur informed Bramble of various friends and relatives that had been informed that she was safe. Balin entered as they watched talking heads hash out what the attack meant for the Shire and Erebor’s alliance.

“They’re not entirely wrong,” Balin said.

Bramble snorted. “I doubt the Thain will hold this against King Thrór.”

“The issue is not the Thain. The issue is that your government is almost entirely under the power of its Parliament. They will see this as Erebor being unable to defend itself and its allies.”

“You have got to be joking. This was a terrorist attack. I doubt royal security wanted one of its future kings to be shot,” Bramble said.

“It’s symbolic, lass,” Balin said.

Bramble wriggled her nose as she thought. “Would something equally as symbolic help? A sign of healthy relations between our countries? That we protect each other and stand united?”

“Maybe,” Balin said.

“Gentlemen, may I speak with Thorin alone for a minute? Thank you.”

After the door closed behind Bofur and Balin, Thorin instantly said, “No.”

“You don’t even know…”

“You want to go public with our relationship.”

Bramble smiled at Thorin. “I knew I liked you beyond your pretty face and kind heart.”

Thorin gently stroked Bramble’s cheek. “I never wanted you forced into anything with this relationship.”

“I know. This is my idea, Thorin, not someone else telling me what to do. I will only do it if you think it is a good idea as well.”

He smiled softly. “I am honored deeply by your allowing me to be by your side, Bramble. I wish to walk and stand with you in whatever may come.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I just wish that we were allowed our own time in this.”

“As do I, love.” She gave a quick kiss to Thorin. “Are you comfortable with this? I don’t want to throw you to the news hounds.”

“Beloved, as I said, I am honored to be with you. The rest of the world knowing means I can spend more time with you without having to be secretive about it. I don’t like sneaking around. I do have an idea, though I would never do this without your permission.”

Bramble gave a squeeze to Thorin’s thigh. “Yes?”

“There is… a video of the garage at the time of the shooting. There is no gore or blood. It is obvious, however, that you pushed me down when the shot was fired. I don’t want to use your pain.”

“And this is your idea of the best way to go about this?”

Thorin nodded. “This is my idea, yes.”

“Do it. Have it leaked. Make it seem less like a political move on Erebor’s part.”

He gave her another kiss. “I love you, Bramble, always know that.”

“I do and I will. I love you too. Call them back in. We have work to do.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Frerin had been shot in each limb and in his right hand. Said right hand and his left leg had broken bones due to the bullets. Fortunately, all the other injuries were flesh wounds. (Thorin had warned Bramble not to say “flesh wound” around Frerin as it would cause the younger prince to begin quoting _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.) Bramble sat with Frerin in his hospital room to watch Thorin’s press conference along with Bofur.

“ _The gossip magazines are already posting articles wondering about why you were with Thorin,”_ Bofur said.

“ _That’s good, isn’t it?”_ Bramble asked.

“ _Well, a bit. No confirmation means it is rather salacious, but it is taking heat off the government as the proletariat ponders if they are getting a new princess, particularly one as pretty as you,_ ” Bofur said.

Frerin smirked. “ _Ah, yes. Thorin is going out now. We have at least a half-hour before he says anything useful. Wake me up when he does._ ”

Bramble shifted as she tried to support her shoulder while at the same time not irritating the wound. Thorin had cleaned up well and only looked slightly tired.

“ _Ereborians, I come to you in a time of shock and sorrow. There was yet another terrorist attack by the group known as ORC. Four people have died, one is in critical condition, and two are in recovery._ ” Thorin listed the names including Bramble’s full royal title. “ _Lastly, my brother. He is doing well and is probably already plotting his escape out of the hospital despite five gunshot wounds, a broken leg, and a broken hand._ ”

Frerin snorted. The journalists chuckled.

“ _A time of celebration was ended in a horrific manner. My prayers go out to the families of those who lost loved ones or who were injured in the attack. Erebor shall continue our search for these terrorists and bring all guilty parties to justice. I will now take a few questions at this time._ ”

Bofur, Bramble, and Frerin all made a noise of confusion at the same time. The reporters were stunned for a moment as they scrambled through their notes. Thorin acknowledged the first journalist.

“ _Has Azog issued any statement to the government since the attack?_ ”

“ _A rather terse e-mail was sent and more is expected to be released soon. The attack did not go as well as ORC wished it._ ” Bramble saw for a split second that Thorin was pleased with this information.

“ _How is your own wound doing, sir? The King said that you had been shot._ ”

Thorin tapped just above his wound. “ _I have been fortunate and only have a minor injury that should be completely healed in a few weeks. There is not even shrapnel which marks me more fortunate than most. Next question._ ”

“ _There is a video floating around the internet of the assassination attempt. Is this video real and, if so, does the Royal Family have a stance on it?_ ”

Thorin shifted slightly. “ _I do not know of the particular video you are referring to, but I do know that the one I saw on several news stations is real. We acknowledge that it is from security footage taken in the palace garage._ ”

“ _Who is the woman with you in the video who pushed you down when the assassin tried to kill you?_ ”

“ _Princess Belladonna of the Shire, the Thain’s granddaughter. She has been my friend since we were quite young._ ” Bramble recognized Thorin’s smile and it made her heart warm as she knew it to be genuine.

The next journalist noticed as well. “ _How did Princess Belladonna end up with you during the evacuation?_ ”

Thorin seemed to hesitate over his words, but Bramble noticed the slightest hint of a smirk. “ _Bramble and I had not seen each other outside of royal events in several days. I thought a moment to speak with my girlfriend privately would be acceptable. It just happened to be just before the time Azog attacked._ ”

The news hounds pounced. They all asked questions at once. Thorin merely smiled politely. “ _That is all the time I have for today. Thank you and God speed."_

Bramble’s phone began to buzz and did not stop until she turned it off.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Thorin found Bramble in her hospital room when he returned from the press conference. He kissed her in greeting. “Was it good? Would you like me to make another statement just on our relationship?”

“No, it was good. Short. I was not expecting that.”

He smiled broadly. “You said to make my speeches shorter, starting with an important one. I could not think of a more important topic than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If are wondering what Thorin looked like all rumpled up, [here is a GIF](http://fargreencountryswiftsunrise.tumblr.com/post/95750401359/zeesmuse-deanogorgeous-x-richard-armitage#notes) for you.


	10. Chapter X: Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are adjustments to becoming the girlfriend of a crown prince.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Lobelia was a terrifying person if one was not on her side. At first glance, one may have dismissed her has a frivolous little woman with a penchant for bright colors and ruffles. One conversation would rectify such a view as Lobelia had a sharp tongue which made grown men weep.

Mrs. Sackville-Baggins tapped her umbrella impatiently on the floor as she sat across from Thorin in Bramble’s hospital room. Thorin was calm, but also aware that Lobelia was important to Bramble.

“So, she got shot because of you,” Lobelia said.

“Yes,” Thorin replied without hesitation.

“Hey! I was shot because of an assassin and because I decided I was impervious to bullets,” Bramble said.

Thorin and Lobelia both gave Bramble a glare that made her want to feign sleep.

“Can you promise Bramble will not be hurt in the future?” Lobelia said.

“No. I cannot. I will do all in my power to prevent it from happening,” Thorin said.

Such questioning continued for several minutes. Bramble would occasionally smack her head against the bed in agitation. Finally, Lobelia said, “I give my tentative approval.”

Thorin bowed his head. “I am glad to have it.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble was to be released in a half-hour. As she fussed over the clothes provided for her, she frowned. “Where did they put my dress?” Bramble said to herself.

“Oh, they’re going to preserve it and put it in a museum one day if you become queen,” a female voice with a thick Khuzdul accent said.

A woman stood by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was a deep red that was almost brunette styled in intricate braids that hinted towards the traditional hairstyles of Erebor. She wore an old, black jacket, a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. “I’m Nori.”

“You’re not a nurse,” Bramble said.

“Well done, Sherlock,” Nori said with a smirk, “No, I’m your new bodyguard.”

“Excuse me?” Bramble said as she tried to subtly press the call button for the nurse.

Nori shrugged. “I’m not too thrilled either. I miss my old job, but it got a bit too…”

“Deadly,” Thorin finished as he entered the room, “I trust you, Nori.”

“And Dori asked you to take me out of the field,” Nori said.

“Your brother could break me in half,” Thorin said.

“And Balin would pout if Dori was unhappy. Boo-hoo,” Nori said.

“Why do I have a bodyguard and without notification of such?” Bramble said.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “You were shot.”

“Actually, _you_ were shot. I merely got in the way. Sit,” Bramble said.

Thorin sat on the bed so Bramble would not have to look up at him. Nori smirked. Bramble said, “What will the Thain think?”

“The Thain has already approved and said it was a marvelous idea,” Thorin said.

Bramble placed her hands on Thorin’s shoulders and leaned over him. “Love, I am not happy about this. I understand I will need more protection, but I would like to be notified of such measures when it comes to my life.” She stroked his cheek. “I don’t like you treating me as if I lack the intelligence to have some choice in what happens to me. Do you understand?”

Thorin leaned into her hand. “Of course. I will not do such again.”

“ _I take it back. I like her,_ ” Nori said.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble was on Thorin’s left as they left the hospital. It was only a few steps to the limousine, but the flashing lights from the cameras nearly blinded Bramble and her ears buzzed from the shouts from the reporters with questions. She smiled politely and waved with her free hand. Thorin kept his hand on Bramble’s lower back and did not smile. They both gave a sigh of relief when they drove off.

“I’m not used to the attention being aimed near or at me,” Bramble said.

Thorin curled around Bramble as much as he could while they were both buckled in. “Are you alright? This is one thing I cannot change.”

“Love, I’m fine, though it may be a little bit before I stop seeing spots.” She rubbed her eyes. “I understand why sunglasses are essential at premieres. You should smile for the photos.”

“Why? I am not happy with the press for hounding you as soon as you are out of the hospital. Why should I appease them?”

Bramble pressed a kiss to Thorin’s cheek. “You might be a bit more of my knight than I realized.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

The first night Bramble was home, she had fallen asleep immediately and slept until ten in the morning. The second night she fell asleep quickly, but awoke panting for breath, sweating, and terrified. She texted Thorin asking if he was safe. Bramble did not expect a response until morning. She curled herself around a pillow and tried to calm herself.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a…_

Her phone rang and she immediately answered. “Yes?”

“Hello, beloved,” Thorin said, his Khuzdul accent thicker than usual.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep.”

“Not until you do. Nightmares?”

Bramble whimpered as the far too realistic images of her dreams flashed in her mind. “Yes.”

“About me being hurt?”

“Yes,” she said quietly, “I know it’s not real, but it was like everything was happening all over again only it was worse and stranger.”

“Can you tell me?”

“I, um… it was the party and the bomb went off so we ran and ran until we came to this frozen lake by the edge of a cliff. Azog came out of nowhere only he was more of a monster than a man. He shot you and I couldn’t get to you in time. You died in my arms.”

“I’m sorry, beloved.” He groaned. Bramble could almost imagine Thorin rubbing his eyes along with the familiar sound. “I wish I could hold you right now and tell you that I was there and nothing would happen. All I can tell you is that I love you and that I am alive.”

“I’m sorry, Thorin. I shouldn’t…”

“I want to comfort you. I am… pleased you came to me for help.”

“Thorin, you know, if… if you need comfort, you can always call me.”

“I will take you up on that offer,” Thorin said, “Would you like me to stay on the phone until you fell asleep?”

“Please. It doesn’t have to be talking just…”

“Breathing. I can do that.”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

As it always does, life went on. The Shire was a good place to stay during the first wave of press as Hobbits were gossipy, but valued privacy. Bramble received more phone calls and donations for R.I.N.G. She also received her first death threat in the month after the announcement, which sent her into a panic attack, Thorin into a rage, and Nori into giggles. “It’s not even a proper threat. We’ll look into it though.”

At least once a month if not every two weeks, Thorin and Bramble were able to spend time together. They were photographed and speculated about for the public with rumors of a break-up coming as they were so rarely together. “It’s like they do not know the wonders of modern technology,” Thorin said with a smirk.

So, four months went by with little to report save that Bramble found herself wanting to be with Thorin more and more and caring about the negatives less and less.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Three days before Durin’s Day, Bramble came to Erebor for tea with Queen Penelope and Princess Gemma. The days had already turned cold in the mountains of Erebor, so they took their afternoon tea in the conservatory of the palace. Bungo’s lessons on the various plants came to Bramble as she was led to where the queen and princess were. After Bramble curtsied, Gemma greeted her with a forehead bump while the queen merely nodded.

_“R.I.N.G. has received more donations, I believe,_ ” Gemma said.

_“Indeed, but I think it has more to deal with the press related to Thorin and me than anything the organization has done, but I’ll take it,_ ” Bramble said.

“ _Practical,_ ” Penelope said.

_“I have to be,_ ” Bramble said with a slight nod of her head to show she remembered their conversation in the hospital.

“ _Death threats have been minimal from what reports I have received,_ ” Penelope said.

“ _During tea, Mother?”_ Gemma said with a sigh, “ _She has always been like this, ever since I was a little girl. Let me guess, my mother-in-law came to the hospital when you were shot and took you off drugs? I fell off my horse and broke my arm when I was twenty and she would not let the doctors set it until she had questioned me about my intentions with Thráin._ ”

“ _Goodness. To answer your questions, your majesty, I have only had three death threats so far. Only the first one properly frightened me,_ ” Bramble said.

“ _I’m surprised the Neo-Nazis have not been more forthright and sent more death threats because of you_ ,” Penelope said.

“ _They have done so in the past when my parents married_ ,” Bramble said, “ _I am more concerned about what Azog is doing. He has been quiet since the Midsummer party._ ”

“ _So this is what a women’s tea is like? I am terrified of a woman’s dinner,_ ” Thorin said as he stepped towards them.

Bramble stood and hugged Thorin, ignoring decorum in her excitement to see him. When she pulled back from the embrace, she gasped. “You shaved off your beard!”

“Yes, well, it was a hassle to keep neat,” Thorin said. There was just a hint of insecurity in his voice. “What do you think, beloved?”

“I think you look quite dashing.” She whispered, “I’ll have to give you a thorough examination later to compare… for scientific inquiry, of course.”

“Of course,” Thorin said a bit smugly. He gave her a forehead bump before greeting his mother and grandmother.

After Thorin left, Bramble sighed. “ _He looks good. Healthier._ ”

“ _That is due to you, dear_ ,” Gemma said with a smile.

Bramble shook her head and looked down at her hands. “ _No. I doubt that I could do that for anyone, but… I am glad to help in any way I can. Which reminds me of our previous topic: what of Azog? Shouldn’t we be worried by a lack of activity?_ ”

“ _Not now. It is a bit harder to get money when they are dealing with having shot a love story that is devoured by the people that includes a beloved prince and someone who spends her life helping others,_ ” Penelope said, “ _We will start worrying nearer to Christmas._ ”

And so went the first of many meetings between three generations of queens who would go down in history as among Erebor’s best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Epilogue coming up. My head canon for this female Nori is Ophelia Lovibond.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this particular story.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

**Two Years Later**

Bramble became deeply grateful that the Erebor Royal Family was paranoid for it led to a peaceful honeymoon. There had been a switch at the airport, so the paparazzi thought that the newly wedded couple had gone off to an island in the Mediterranean. Instead, Thorin and Bramble had gone back to Bag-End since no one in the area particularly wanted to interrupt a newly wedded couple. (It was quite rude to do so after all.)

Thorin slept with his head on her heart and Bramble could not be more content as they lay in her bed. She stroked his hair and hummed softly.

“Hmmm… what are you thinking about wife?” Thorin said.

“That I quite like you, husband, and that your family is more than a bit suspicious,” Bramble said.

Thorin chuckled and moved up so he could kiss her mouth. “And I quite like that the Shire is not so. I think I would like to use Bag-End as our retreat in the future.”

Bramble gave a shy smile. “Truly?”

“Yes, beloved, truly.” He stroked her hair. “I would not separate you from that which you love. The Shire is your home as well.”

Bramble moved so that she could be on top; she pinned Thorin’s arms above his head. “Well, we shall have to make good use of it, shouldn’t we?”

BbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Bramble grasped Thorin’s hand tighter as the car pulled to a stop outside of the palace in Erebor. It would be their first public appearance as a couple since the wedding. The paparazzi were out in force since they had missed-out on honeymoon pictures.

“You’ll be wonderful, Bramble,” Thorin said as he kissed her hand.

“We’ll be wonderful,” Bramble said, her courage returning to her.

And as they stepped out of the car and smiled for the press, Bramble was certain that they would be, come what may.

_And they lived happily together until the end of their days._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
